


So This is College

by parum_leo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parum_leo/pseuds/parum_leo
Summary: College is… Well. It’s interesting, at least for Kara Danvers. She has an amazing group of friends, an upperclassman sister who shows her the ropes, a loving yet frustrating boyfriend, a lead journalist position in the National City University’s newspaper, and a major she adores. Everything seems to be going according to plan. That is until Lena Luthor arrives.AKA the college AU no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to this College AU that has being stewing in my head for awhile. This is the first time I'm posting any of my fanfics, so any comments or kudos are appreciated. I hope you enjoy :)

“Kara! Where are you?” Winn whispered over the phone, his voice urgent. “The prof is about to start and someone-.”

“I’m coming! Just… _huff_ … my kid… _huff_ … treatment ran late. 2 minutes!” Kara hastily hung up the phone as she took two stairs at a time to the third floor of National City University’s Grant Hall. She had practically run from lower campus where her treatment session with a new patient was to the business wing of the gigantic, yet modern, hall notorious for being run by the business majors. The last time she had been in here was for her freshman orientation two years ago. Now she is flying up the stairs every Wednesday to get to her mandatory business class so she can finish out her gen eds. And boy, did she hate it. At least Winn did too, and their common animosity towards the class they have no use for made it more bearable.

Kara bolted down the hall, satchel smacking against her thigh with her patient’s unnecessarily large file still in her hands. With a minute to spare she burst into the class, triumphant smile on her face despite her hair hanging over most of it. The professor turned, unamused by the childlike glee of the woman’s personal victory. “Miss Danvers. So nice of you to join us. Take a seat.”

Kara went to move to her unofficial yet official assigned seat next to Winn only to find it taken by a woman she didn’t know. It shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did but that was her seat. A seat in which she had sat for the whole semester. How didn’t this other person not know that? Luckily, there was a seat next to this mystery woman at the end of the aisle which Kara plopped herself into. She leaned back and stuck her tongue out at a blushing Winn for not defending Kara’s unofficial official seat.

“Sorry!” He mouthed.

The blonde rolled her eyes and laughed softly before pulling out her business notebook. She fixed her already messy bun into a more acceptable version and started furiously taking notes as the professor droned on.

“Now turn to page 394 in your text and work on the questions so that I can collect them at the end of class. No groups. No discussions.”

She winced. She could see her textbook on her desk in her room, right where it shouldn’t be. Kara leaned back again and whispered, “Winn! Do you have your book?”

“Miss Danvers!” The professor looked up and Kara snapped back into her chair and gave her full attention.

“Sir?”

“What did I say about no discussions?”

She nodded and slumped into her chair.

The woman next to her then cleared her throat and moved her textbook closer to Kara. Kara looked up and was about to whisper her thanks when she choked on her words. This mystery woman was unfairly gorgeous with piercing green eyes and long black hair that covered her sharp profile as she put her head down to work. She quickly tucked it behind her ear with a slender hand to reveal a jawline that could just through glass.

Kara swallowed hard as a blush creeped onto her face. She made sure she wasn’t looking up when she said thanks to the green-eyed girl.  
She didn’t hear a response and Kara went to work, not understanding a single question. Not because of the model sitting next to her, no. No, it was just because even though this class is supposed to be a gen ed, it was hard and made no sense to Kara.

The remainder of the class carried on in silence with the occasional glance at the person sitting next to her. How can someone look like that? Kara took a mental inventory of herself in her Sperry’s, khaki’s, and a light blue button-down shirt with her blonde hair in a messy bun and glasses. She thought she looked good in that outfit but sitting next to this girl she felt underdressed. All she could see was that her now textbook partner was wearing a tight red turtleneck that matched the color of her lipstick.

Then she got up and Kara’s jaw dropped. She was wearing a black front buttoned skirt, sheer black leggings under them and heeled black booties. The overall effect was… wow.

She looked at Kara with a small smile. “Excuse me?”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. I-uh yeah, here you go!” Kara awkwardly got up and made room for her to pass. As the girl walked up to the front of class with her completed assignment, Kara sat back down still struggling with hers.

Another polite “excuse me” came moments later and Kara got up to let the girl through, but normally this time. Kara slumped back into her seat, furiously staring at the last question and trying to determine if the answer was A or D.

A slender finger slipped across the page and pointed to B. Kara looked up and saw the woman give her a knowing look. Kara’s face broke into a huge grin as she scribbled down B, not caring that she would have picked the wrong answer. She was done with this assignment and this class for the day thanks to this new girl.

Kara handed in her papers and came back to her seat to grab her bag. She looked up at Winn who made a face and mouthed, “See you at dinner.”

She nodded and turned to the new girl. “Hey, thanks for sharing by the way.”

“You’re welcome.” There was that small smile again.

They both walked down the aisle of the lecture hall and out the classroom door. Just as the other woman turned in the opposite direction,

Kara called out, “Hey! Wait!”

She stopped, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Kara smiled wide and stuck out her hand. “I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.”

The black-haired girl hesitated before taking the other woman’s hand. “Lena Luthor.”

“Lena.” Kara’s smile grew again. “Well. Thanks again for sharing with me. I don’t know what I would have done.”

“It wasn’t a problem, really.” Lena said.

“Have I seen you on campus before?” The blonde cocked her head, trying to think.

“You haven’t. I transferred this semester for the engineering program.”

“OH! That explains it because I would have remembered someone like you-”

Lena raised her eyebrows knowingly.

The blush that had previously stained her face threatened to take up residence again. “NO! I mean yes. But-But no. I mean- uh. My friend you sat next to. He takes some engineering classes and I might have seen you around is all.”

“Is that all?” Lena crossed her arms as she softly laughed and looked over Kara.

“Yeah.” Kara let out a nervous laugh. “Anyway. Um. I’m going to head over to one of the cafes before dinner to get some work done. I’ll buy you a coffee as a thank you for lending me your book?”

Those green eyes widened slightly in shock and was followed by a small nod.

“Great! And then I can point out some places on campus to you!” Kara beamed as Lena came to her side and matched Kara’s enthusiastic strides.

National City University was a medium sized campus located just outside of the city limits but just close enough for the aesthetic of the city to leak into the campus. There were cafes everywhere, a large park, bars, and plenty of opportunities to get into some trouble if you had the right group of friends. Naturally, the blonde pointed out every cafe, study spot, and an occasional funny story of what happened with her friends at a particular spot. “Okay, so look over at that huge tree in the park. See it? That’s where Alex bet me that I couldn’t climb to the top of that tree in that park over there.”

“And did you?” Lena laughed.

“I did. And I fell out of it pretty gracefully for someone who lost their footing.”

And Kara’s tour partner laughed more, clearly imagining the event that had happened only a few weeks ago.

The pair continued with Kara telling stories and Lena giggling as her charismatic tour guide was recounting them. By the time they walked into the homey cafe, they were both laughing about the time Winn and Kara accidently landed their frisbee on the roof of the health science building but bribed Alex to sneak onto the roof to get it.

Lena held her stomach as she stood with Kara in line. “Your friends seem like quite the group.”

“They’re really incredible.” Kara smiled as she approached the barista at the counter. “Hi Dan! Could I have a caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream for here and…”

The blonde trailed off as she looked at Lena.

“A hot black coffee for here as well.” She quickly replied.

“That’s it?” Kara gasped, the thought of not a single ounce of sweetness in a cup of coffee was unthinkable. Even Alex, who sometimes solely ran on coffee to keep up with her doctoral work, took cream in her coffee.

Lena nodded her head. “Is something wrong with that?”

“No- I. Nope. You actually like plain black coffee?”

“I actually do.” Kara’s companion replied.

As she pondered that ludicrous comment, Kara dug around in her bag until she found her wallet and paid for the coffee.

“I’ll bring it right over to you, Kara.” The barista smiled wide at the blonde. “Same spot?”

“As always. Thank you!” Kara beamed as she led Lena over to a small, worn couch tucked in the corner of the cafe. There was a small coffee table in front of it and it faced the large window that looked out at the park.

“You should see it when the leaves change,” Kara sighed wistfully as she took off her satchel and flopped onto the couch. “Which should be soon, I hope.”

Lena carefully sat down next to her new companion with her legs crossed and her hands folded on her lap and looked around the café. Kara, on the other hand, had molded into the corner of the sofa with her one leg drawn up against her chest with her chin resting on top of it.

The blonde cleared her throat. “Well, I think that’s enough about me and NCU for a while. What about you, Lena?”

Lena brought her gaze back to the woman sitting next to her. “What about me?”

“Where did you transfer from?” she asked, as her head cocked to one side.

“MIT.”

“MIT?” Kara’s blue eyes widened, “You transferred from _there_ to _here_? Can I ask why?”

Lena nodded but as she was about to answer, Dan arrived with their drinks.

“Here’s one caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream, a hot black coffee, and a warm chocolate chip cookie on the house.” He smiled as he placed the coffee and the cookie on the table in front of Lena and Kara.

Kara looked at the cookie with a look of such adoration Lena couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Dan you are an honest to goodness saint. Thank you.” All day, Kara had been thinking about getting coffee and a cookie. It was one of the driving forces that got her through that dreadful business class after a day of fieldwork.

“Make sure you share.” He looked over at Lena and fake whispered, “You should see her with her sister here. The two almost erupt into a fist fight over who gets the last cookie.”

Kara leaned in. “Spoiler, it’s always me. But you’re not Alex, so I’ll share.”

“Well I feel honored then.”

The blonde laughed as Dan turned back to her.

“Listen, Kara. Have you talked to Mike yet today?” Dan’s voice suddenly took on a more serious tone and the smile Kara had stretching across her face faltered for the briefest of seconds. What in god’s name has he done now, Kara thought.

“No. I was at fieldwork most of the day today. What’s up?”

He hung his head and shifted from foot to foot, his curly brown hair hanging off his head. “Well. Coach isn’t too happy with him. He missed practice again and I tried calling but- “

“He didn’t answer.” Kara finished with a sigh, the smile officially disappearing.

“Right… So, if you could talk to him that would be great.” Dan looked up with a bashful smile. “He listens to you.”

“Sometimes.” Kara forced a smile. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks. I’ll leave ya to your coffee date with your friend.” He quickly turned on his heel and returned behind the counter.

“Sorry about that.” Kara’s cheeks went red out of frustration as she grabbed her coffee.

Lena waved her hand and took a sip of her own. “Who might Mike be?”

The other woman watched the white mug become stained by the crimson lipstick Lena had on. She looked up to find her green eyes trained intently on Kara. “He’s my wonderful boyfriend.”

“You say wonderful in a tone of voice that suggests otherwise.” Lena looked at her over her coffee mug. Kara couldn’t help but notice Lena’s slight movement away from her when she said ‘boyfriend.’

“He is! It’s just he can be very…” Kara bit her lip as she searched for word that equated to the feeling of wanting to pull her hair out every time, she was with him. “Frustrating…”

“Most men tend to be.” Lena deadpanned as she took another sip of her coffee.

Kara choked on her drink and laughed. “Speaking from experience?”

She hummed an agreement as she wrapped her slender hands around her coffee mug. “Some experience, yes.”

She chuckled as she took a sip of her drink, savoring the warmth and the sugar. “I’d love to hear that story.”

Lena grimaced. “It’s a story…”

Kara looked at her expectedly with big blue eyes.

She chuckled as she brought her mug to her lips. “Maybe some other time.”

The other woman pouted.

“Why don’t you tell me about you?” Lena changed the topic.

“I asked you first though.” Kara teased.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Trust me. I’m sure you are far more interesting than I am.”

“Wanna bet?”

“I can’t wait to win.”

For an hour or so, the two women went back and forth asking questions and only stopping briefly if an answer needed more explanation. Kara learned that Lena had an older half-brother who she adored but lived out of state while he worked for the family company, L-Corp. She also learned that Lena’s apartment was only a couple blocks away from the one Kara shared with Alex and Winn. Lena had transferred to NCU because the workload at MIT wasn’t as challenging as she expected it to be. Kara had the sinking suspicion that this was not the only reason Lena had transferred, but she left that question for another time. Lena also divulged that she had gone to boarding school for most of her life.

“I can’t imagine going to boarding school. Is it like how it is in TV shows?” Kara asked.

“What they did get right are the ridiculous uniforms and disgusting amount of money the children’s parents have.”

In turn, Lena discovered that Kara was an occupational therapy major with a specialization in pediatrics. When Kara was 12, Alex was in the hospital due to a broken arm. She sent Kara down to get her food but, on the way, Kara got lost and ended up in the rehab gym instead. She walked in on a treatment session that involved a patient in a net swing pretending he was Superman saving the day. One of the OTs who didn’t have a patient helped Kara get back to Alex and answered every questioned she had. The rest was history.

“That’s really sweet, Kara.” Lena commented.

“What? Every kid deserves to be a superhero.”

Lena also found out that Kara was a journalist for the school newspaper as well as vice president of the National City University Pride Club. She had joined it for Alex and stuck with it to help other people on campus feel as supported as her sister felt when she came out a couple years ago. In addition, she planned to continue her running career at college with Mike but gave it up in order to focus on her studies. Mike, on the other hand, did not and thought she had made the wrong choice.  
Lena stared at her once she said that.

“What?”

She shook her head.

Before Kara had the chance to decipher that look, her phone started ringing from the depths of her bag.

She apologized as she started digging for it. Kara found the phone and quickly answered. “Hey!”

“Kara, where are you? I’ve been texting you for an hour!” Alex said on the other line.

“I’m sorry! I’m at a cafe with a friend.”

Lena eyes went wide, and a smile appeared when Kara said the word friend.

“Well hurry home. Dinner will be here in 10 and we’ll start without you.”

“Did you order dumplings?”

“I ordered extra so you wouldn’t steal mine this time.”

“You were finished with them!” Kara protested.

“I went to fill up my wine glass and you helped yourself!” Alex countered.

“Well, that’s your fault for leaving your dumplings out in the open like that.”

“10 minutes. Or I eat your dumplings.” Alex hung up.

Kara laughed and looked at Lena. “I have to head back for dinner. Could I walk you home? It’s getting dark and you’re pretty close to me anyway.”

“You don’t have to…” Lena began to protest.

“I’m going that way anyway. Unless you don’t want me to! Which I totally understand if you don’t want me to!” Kara put her hands up, panic slowly rising in the thought that she was being too forward with her new friend.

Lena smiled at her mock surrender. “I just don’t want you to be late for dinner.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I was late for family dinner.” The blonde grinned. “And if I lose a few dumplings it wouldn’t hurt _that_ much.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s walk home then so you can get all of your dumplings.”

The pair gathered their stuff and waved goodbye to Dan as they exited out into the crisp autumn night. They didn’t speak much, just the occasional complaint that neither of them was expecting the temperature to drop as low as it did. Kara found out quickly that Lena had a very small tolerance to the cold unlike herself.

“We’re almost back to your place!” Kara chirped as she held out her arm to expose her side.

Lena barely hesitated as she burrowed into Kara’s side. She mumbled, “My hero. How are you this warm?”

She shrugged as she looped her arm around Lena’s waist.

The two walked like that to the remainder of the walk to Lena’s apartment. Once they arrived at the stoop, Lena extracted herself from Kara’s side to get her keys out of her bag. Lena looked up, her cheeks flushed from what Kara assumed was from the cold. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“Of course.” Kara beamed. “Anything for the girl who saved my butt today.”

“It was no problem, really.” Lena looked at Kara and then back at her door.

“Oh! Right you’re freezing, I should let you go.” She backed off of the stoop. “Have a good night, Lena.”

The woman smiled a smile that reached her bright green eyes. “You too. Could you text me when you’re home?”

Kara nodded quickly and started to turn away before she realized something. “Wait!”

She turned around to see Lena still waiting in the doorway with an amused expression on her face. “Yes?”

“I don’t have your number.” She replied sheepishly as she pulled her phone from her back pocket.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Lena came down off of her stoop and took Kara’s phone from her outstretched hand. She quickly typed in her number and handed the phone back to Kara. “Good night, Kara.”

“Good night.” She smiled as Lena walked into her apartment.

Kara quickly walked to her place and a thought crossed her mind that she somewhat missed Lena being tucked into her side. She brushed it away. What matters now are the dumplings waiting for her at home, and the satisfaction of beating Alex at Mario Kart. Again.  
           


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a good ol family game night and some late night contemplation

By the time Kara reached her door, her fingers were numb from the cold and her stomach had been making sounds that were similar to that of a humpback whale. So when she opened her door and was met with a giant bear hug from Jimmy Olsen, she was glad to burrow into him like Lena had done to her moments ago.

“Hey, baby Danvers!” He chuckled as he hugged her tighter. “That button down not warm enough for you?”

She mumbled a “no” into his chest.

“There’s this wonderful thing called a coat, you know.” Alex commented from beside Kara.

She peeled herself away from Jimmy just to stick her tongue out at her sister.

With a sly grin, Alex quickly walked over to the kitchen counter and held up an unopened take out container. “Just for that, I get a dumpling. Possibly a potsticker too.”

“Alex! No!” Kara ran over to Alex only for her sister to hold the container up and out of reach.

She tutted as Kara tried to jump for them.

“Alex…” A voice chided as Kara saw the arms of Maggie Sawyer wrap around Alex’s waist and her head rest gently on the taller woman’s shoulder. “The sooner you give her the food, the sooner we can all eat.”

Without hesitation, Alex handed Kara the food with a smile. “Next time, Maggie won’t be here to save you.”

From the couch in the small living room, Winn made a whipping sound that sent everyone in the room into a fit of giggles.

In response, Alex gave her girlfriend of 3 years a kiss on the temple.

Kara and her friends made their way to the living room and took their usual spots. Kara sat curled up on one end of the sofa while Maggie and Alex sat together on the other end. Jimmy took the armchair while Winn ended up on the floor with his legs neatly tucked under the coffee table despite the empty spot next to Kara. That spot had been for Mike once upon a time, but after too many fights between him and Alex, he didn’t like to come to family dinners and game nights anymore. Everyone, even Kara at some points, was relieved he didn’t come to their weekly gatherings.

They all talked about their day, classes, assignments, and caught each other up on anything and everything. Finally, Winn sat bolt upright, “I almost forgot! There’s a new girl in our business class!”

Kara’s eyes widened as she searched for her phone yet again so she could text Lena.

Kara: _Hey it’s Kara! I made it home safe and all the dumplings and potstickers were safe too XD_

“She ended up sitting in Kara’s seat,” he continued telling their friends. “I tried to say something but she’s so… I mean even Kara couldn’t talk around her.”

Kara was about to defend herself when her phone buzzed in her hand.

Lena: _Hey. I’m glad you and all of your food are safe. Thank you for today. I had a great time._

Kara: _Me too! Wanna grab coffee tomorrow morning? Idk if you have class or not but I was planning on going around 10 so I can get some work done :-)_

Lena: _I would love that. I’ll meet you at the same cafe after class then?_

Kara: _I would too! And yes! Same couch too :-) see you tomorrow!_

Kara smiled as she looked up and found eight pairs of eyes looking at her. “What?”

“Who are you texting that makes you have this dopey smile on your face?” Alex nudged Kara’s leg with her foot. “It can’t be Mike.”

The younger Danvers could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. “One, rude. Two, it’s just Lena!”

Winn stared at her with an open mouth. “Are you telling me that the ‘friend’ you were at the cafe with was the supermodel from business class? AND you got her number?”

“Kara’s got game.” Jimmy whistled.

“Kara’s got a boyfriend.” Maggie reminded.

Alex scoffed. “What boyfriend?”

“HEY!” Kara nudged her sister with her foot this time.

“We got coffee after class and she’s super nice guys! She’s a little quiet but I think you would all like her.”

Alex pulled out her phone. “What’s her last name?”

“Luthor.”

Winn almost choked on his drink. “As in the L-Corp Luthor?”

Kara nodded.

Winn launched into a rant on how incredibly advanced the L-Corp robotics branch is along with the other bajillion things the conglomerate corporation had its hands in. Kara was beginning to lose track of what Winn was saying about their technology when Alex gave a low whistle. “Wow.”

“What?” Maggie asked as her girlfriend tilted her screen towards her. “Yeah. Wow.”

“Wow what?” Kara began to lean towards Alex when she tossed her phone to Jimmy.

His eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. “This is Lena?”

Jimmy turned the phone towards Winn and Kara. The picture on the screen showed Lena with her brother’s arm around her shoulders at a gala hosted by L-Corp. Kara barely glanced at what Lex was wearing but instead focused on that Lena was wearing a form fitting, 3 piece maroon suit while her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her makeup was minimal but she had this half smirk on her face that caused Kara to take a sip of water before she croaked, “Yep. Yep, that’s Lena.”

“Can confirm.” Winn shook his head. “Looks like she likes red.”

“You mean like the shade of red Kara’s turning?” Alex teased.

As the rest of her friend’s laughed, Maggie leaned over and patted Kara on the knee. “Your new friend is… pretty.”

“Watch out big Danvers. You might have some competition.” James cautioned sarcastically.

Alex scoffed and pulled a laughing Maggie closer. “Nothing to worry about. Right?”

“I’m sorry but who are you?”

“Only the person you’ve been dating for 3 years.”

“Not ringing a bell.”

Kara chimed in. “Yeah, I don’t remember you having a girlfriend for that long either.”

The play fighting halted when Winn suggested that they should start playing Mario Kart. Then it turned into Alex cursing at Winn for hitting her with a blue shell, Maggie deliberately bumping into Alex to mess up her steering, while Jimmy and Kara teamed up to take down Winn. That plan never worked because Winn would win every time they played.

“Winn Schott, I swear someone will beat you. It may not be me, but someone will.” Kara vowed after his 4th win in a row.

He shook his head. “Never going to happen.”

Jimmy got up and stretched. “It better but I think I’m going to head out. It’s 12am and I have class in the morning.”

“I’ll go with.” Maggie yawned.

Alex got up with her and walked Jimmy and Maggie to the door while Winn and Kara called out a good night to their friends. Then the roommates said a quick good night to each other as they went to their rooms.

Kara flopped into her bed and sighed as she pulled out her phone.

Kara: _I ran into Dan today… He said you weren’t at practice again and coach is pissed._

She didn’t expect a reply any time soon. It was a Thursday night and knowing Mike, he was at a frat party or a bar or somewhere Kara didn’t want to be. He would always invite her and get slightly annoyed when she said no. She wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, just not while he was plastered. Along with that, Kara could tell something was wrong. They were fighting more frequently, he was going out more, and seemed unconcerned about his failing grades or the track team. Something was wrong, and Kara just couldn’t put her finger on it. Shockingly, her phone buzzed.

Mike: _Hey babe my day great thanks for asking_

Kara rolled her eyes and waited as she saw the texting bubble appear at the bottom of her screen.

Mike: _I don need to go to practice anyone can run a couple miles whenever tey want_

Kara: _You’re going to get kicked off the team._

Mike: _Fin by me let him_

Kara: _You’re drunk_.

Mike: _Yepppp come out and have fun for oncew_

Kara: _I’ll talk to you tomorrow… Good night_

Mike: _I lov youu_

Kara: _I love you too. Get back safe._

She typed it out of habit. Kara loved him, she truly did but he did stuff like this that made her question it. Then he would do something to make up for whatever he did. He would surprise her with coffee or flowers or plan a day in the city. Like Jekyll and Hyde, he would be the man she fell in love with in high school but as soon as the moon appeared in the sky he turned into someone she didn’t even know.

Kara rolled over as she thought about how happy Alex and Maggie are. That relationship had been a long time coming and when it happened, everyone celebrated. They had met one day on campus by pure accident and then they met again at a Pride Club meeting. They hit it off and after months of mutual pining and hyping Alex up to ask Maggie out, Maggie was the one to show up at Alex’s door. Not the other way around. Now here they were, 3 years later and the both of them still get flustered when they look at each other. Secretly, Kara wanted something like that. Maybe her and Mike will get there one day, she thought as she turned off the light. Or maybe, she’ll get there one day with someone else. That unpleasant thought slithered into her unconscious as she dreamed about Mike fading away and someone else taking his place. Someone who looked like they were wearing red. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made, Alex is about to pop some bottles, Kara must be sick, and Lena might explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference that sweatshirt Kara is wearing is the one Lena wore in 3x5.

Her alarm shrieked and interrupted a pleasant dream Kara was having about Alex surprising her with a golden retriever puppy. She grumbled as she rolled over and hurriedly tapped at her phone until her horrible alarm turned off. She had found her glasses and peered at her phone to see 6:45am glare back at her. Kara got up, stretched a bit and started to get changed into her gym clothes. She definitely had time to go for a long run to clear her head and a workout before she headed to the cafe to meet Lena. 

She quickly brushed her teeth and set out a granola bar on the counter for when she came back before she stepped out into the brisk September morning. The stark difference between Kara’s warm bed and the cool air outside shocked her awake. It was almost as cold as last night, she thought as she popped in her earbuds and put her running playlist on shuffle. Then she remembered Lena shivering against her side. 

Kara: _mornin! So it’s kinda chilly today so maybe we should both bring jackets this time XD_

After a quick text to her friend, she set off at an easy jog to the track. By the time she got there, she was warmed up and already thinking about what she had to do today. She had to edit her article for the paper, write some notes on her new client she saw yesterday, head to the Pride Club meeting, study for a neuroscience test, meet with Lena… A sudden wave of excitement came over Kara and she picked up her pace. 

Then she thought about Mike and that excitement turned into frustration. Alex had made comments about breaking up with him multiple times. Her friends only liked him because Kara loved him. The constant fights. The drinking. The conversations that ended in awkward silence. Kara started to sprint. Maybe if she ran fast enough, far enough, the obvious conclusion of what she should do wouldn’t be there anymore. She did love him but it just wasn’t the same type of love anymore. 

Kara came to a stop, hands on her knees and her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. She had to talk to Alex. And maybe run this by Lena for an unbiased opinion. 

Her phone buzzed in her hand. 

Lena: _What are you doing up so early? Thanks for the heads up though. It’s still a little cold but I know I can count on our coffee to warm me up. Or you since you already saved me from freezing once._

Kara smiled as she walked over to the gym. Yeah, she had to talk to Alex. 

***

Kara sorely walked into her apartment at 9:00am to see Alex perched on a chair at the kitchen table with her textbooks and papers spread haphazardly on the table in front of her while she as she desperately clung to the mug in her hands. Her older sister ran a hand through her short hair and looked up, a dead look in her eyes. 

“I feel like asking if you’re okay would be a stupid question.” Kara walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rested her cheek on top of Alex’s messy hair. 

The older Danvers patted her sister’s arm. “Just my research project. Tell me why I decided to partner with Stanford of all universities to do this with?” 

“Because you’re a genius and they asked you to?” 

“And don’t you forget it.” Alex unwrapped Kara’s arms from her and turned around. “I’m pretty sure your fall drink is back at the cafe.” 

“Is it?” Kara bounced a little. 

“It’s mid September so it should be.” Alex playfully rolled her eyes at her ecstatic little sister. 

“Day. Made. I’m headed there with Lena at 10 if you want to come!” The blonde exclaimed as she grabbed her granola bar off the counter. 

Alex looked at her suspiciously. 

“What?” Kara bit down into her breakfast. 

She shrugged. “Just another coffee date with your new best friend.” 

“That doesn’t seem to pushy does it?” Kara panicked momentarily. 

Alex chuckled as she shook her head. “No it’s just… I’m happy you have a new friend.” 

“Well, thank you.” Kara beamed as the panic drained away. “Do you want to come with me though?” 

“Maybe another time. This research project has too many books that goes along with it.” Alex sighed. “Thanks for the invite. Maybe ask her to game night next week? Throw it in the groupchat to make sure everyone is okay with it.”  

Kara’s blue eyes widened. “I can?” 

Alex cracked her back on the back of the chair. “Yeah, why not? Maybe she can kick Winn’s ass in Mario Kart.” 

“You know that’s physically impossible.” Kara looked at how stressed her sister was and the amount of work she had to do. She wanted to talk to her about Mike but maybe she shouldn’t bother her right now, Kara thought. 

As if reading her mind, her sister asked, “Alright. What’s wrong? You have this guilty look on your face.” 

Bashfully, Kara started. “So I’ve been thinking-” 

“Never a good sign.” 

She sighed and continued. “-and I feel like it’s time that me and Mike broke up.” 

“Go on.” Alex’s hands had shot up to her face to cover the massive grin that had appeared on her face. “Why?” 

“He’s not the person he used to be. We fight too much, he’s always at a party, he doesn’t care about school or track…” She looked at her feet. “I still love him as a person and I hope I can help him with whatever is going on but I’m not happy like you and Maggie are.” 

She heard the chair creek as Alex got up and wrapped her arms around Kara before she kissed the top of her head. “You deserve all the happiness in the world. You do what you have to so that you’re as happy as I am knowing that you’re breaking up with that asshole.” 

Kara hugged her sister tight. 

“When are you planning on doing this?” 

She shrugged.

“Well, just let me know so I can be there with popcorn.” Alex joked as she let go of her. “Now go get a shower. You stink and it’s 9:30.” 

“I’m going to be late!” She ran into the bathroom with Alex laughing behind her. 

She wasn’t late. Kara showered, changed, and packed in record time and walked into the cafe at exactly 10 o’clock only slightly breathless. She scanned the busy cafe to see Lena sitting on the couch and staring at her laptop while she bit her lip. 

Kara’s heart pounded. 

I really walked faster than I was thinking, she thought as she made her way over to her friend. “Hey!” 

Lena looked up from her laptop and stopped biting her lip to give Kara a small smile. “Hey.” 

The blonde flopped down onto the couch. “Did you order yet?” 

“Someone told me one of your favorite drinks came back today, so I ordered that for you.” Lena readjusted on the couch so that she was facing a grinning Kara. 

“You’re an amazing person. Thank you!” 

“Of course.” She propped her elbow on the back of the couch and let her hand support her head. “So how was dinner?” 

“It was great!” She looked at Lena in her oversized red and black flannel, jeans, and black Converse. No makeup, no lipstick, and her long black hair was down and unstyled. She looked unnaturally gorgeous and Kara realized that she had a similar outfit. However when Kara wore that outfit, she looked like she was a drug dealer. 

“I’m glad I didn’t make you too late.” Lena smiled as she looked at Kara. “Where did you get this?” 

She reached over and gave a gentle tug on Kara’s crewneck sweatshirt. 

“The store was selling them my freshman year. I don’t think they make them anymore.” Kara looked down at the old, gray sweatshirt with the fading blue National City University seal on the front. This was Kara’s favorite sweatshirt and no one, not even Alex, was allowed to wear it. 

“Well. Never mind then.” Lena sighed. 

Just then, Dan came over with their coffee. “One black coffee, one pumpkin spice latte with extra foam, whipped cream, and cinnamon, and a cookie.” 

Kara clasped her hands together. “Thank you so much!”  

“No problem. Anything else?” He asked. 

“Nope, we’re good.” 

Dan smiled at Kara and took one glance at Lena before turning red and walking away. 

Kara cocked her head and she watched. “What was that about?” 

Lena reached for her mug and blew on it. “He asked for my number.” 

Her blue eyes widened. “Did you give it to him?” 

“I told him I was flattered but it wouldn’t work out.” She smirked before she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Why wouldn’t it work? Dan’s a pretty awesome guy.” Kara wrapped her hands around her mug and smiled as she smelled the pumpkin. 

Lena chuckled and tangled her hand in her hair. “Kara…” 

“Yeah?” She took a sip of her favorite drink. 

“I’m gay.” 

“OH!” Kara laughed as she pushed up her glasses. She could feel herself becoming flustered and she didn’t know why. “Y-Yeah, maybe you guys wouldn’t work out then.” 

Lena laughed and looked down at her coffee. 

Kara looked at her friend. “Well I guess if we’re being honest here, I’m bi.” 

Her friend looked up at her with wide green eyes momentarily before she broke into a huge smile that made Kara’s heat jump a little. “Good to know I’m in good company.” 

“Always.” Kara smiled back as she regained her breath. She took a sip of her coffee before she handed it to Lena. “You _have_ to try it. It’s fall in a cup and I refuse to do work until you’ve tried a sip of it.” 

“And if I say no?” She took the mug anyway.

“I would be heartbroken.” Kara pouted. 

Lena shook her head and sighed. “I wouldn’t want to be responsible for that.” 

She took a sip and her face scrunched up. She handed the mug back to Kara and coughed slightly. “Would you like coffee with your sugar?” 

“How do you not like this?” Kara asked incredulously. 

“Kara, it tastes like what I imagine a pumpkin Yankee candle would taste like.” 

“You are so-” she stopped speaking when she realized there was a bit of whipped cream on the tip of Lena’s nose. “Lena you have- never mind I’ll get it.” 

Kara reached out and wiped the cream from her nose with a laugh. She couldn’t help notice a Lena’s pale face turning a sudden shade of pink. Kara locked eyes with Lena for a moment before clearing her throat and wiping the whipped cream off on a napkin. “So. Let’s get to work?” 

“Work. Yeah.” Lena said as if she was in a daze before she turned her attention to her laptop. “Let me know if I distract you.” 

“You won’t!” 

She did, whether Lena knew it or not. Kara noticed that she would bite her lip if she was stuck on a problem and that seemed to be frequently. Or she would run her hands through her hair and sigh. She wasn't loud and didn't even move around much. Yet, Kara would catch herself losing focus because she had been looking at Lena instead of studying. 

Kara shook her head and took off her glasses after an hour of partially studying.

“Break?” Lena offered. 

Kara groaned. “Please.” 

“I was hoping you would say that.” She commented with a stretch. “I haven’t been able to focus the way I would like.”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yeah? ‘Cause same here.”

Lena moved closer to look at Kara’s laptop screen. “What are you working on?”

She aimlessly scrolled through her notes and various diagrams of multicolored brains lit up like morbid Christmas trees. “Neuro. This week’s torments are strokes, how they’re caused, and what they do. I know almost as much as Jon Snow. ”

“I’m sure you know more than nothing.” She leaned closer still and pointed to a model titled _Intracerebral Hemorrhage_. “What’s this one?”

“You watch Game of Thrones?”

Lena smiled at Kara. “Yes. What else am I supposed to do on Sundays? Back to my question though?”

“Oh! Right. Okay, so that one causes a stroke because of high blood pressure. And because of that high BP the bleeding in the brain is quick. Usually there aren’t any warning signs for this so it’s hard to catch since it happens so fast. If it isn’t caught right away, intracerebral hemorrhage can cause coma or death.” She replied without a glance at her notes. Kara was shocked when she looked down and noticed she got everything right, give or take a few minor details.

“Says the girl who knows nothing.” Lena chuckled and bit her lip before looking over the rest of Kara’s notes. “This is awful to think about this happening to a person but… Well, it is very interesting.”

“It is but a good rehab team and a solid support system works wonders.” Kara thought back to a couple stories her professors had told her where patients beat the odds or barely met the goal. “Or it doesn’t. It always depends on the person.”

Lena hummed an agreement as she kept reading, her lip still in between her teeth and her shoulder leaning on Kara’s.

“I can forward these to you for some light reading?” Kara joked.

“That would be great actually.”

Kara cocked her head.

“It would help with some of the prototypes me and Lex are building and the research we’re conducting.” Lena elaborated as she turned her laptop to Kara. The screen showed millions of 0s and 1s that vaguely looked like the screen of a hacker in a movie. “This is just for fun but Lex and I are programing a robot to help nurses dispense and hold medications. This is just a prototype and there could be ones like this in production already, but it’s always fun to try.”

“Just for fun? Lena, that’s amazing what else can it do?” Kara asked and gave her full attention to Lena as she described what the machine could do as well as the various other things the Luthor siblings have built. From computer programs to more advanced Roombas, to cutting edge research on how to kill cancer cells, the two seemed like a pair of geniuses who always wanted to explore the ideas the other had. The longer she talked, Kara noticed how excited Lena became sharing her ideas. She was smiling, laughing, and at some point, Kara swore she heard Lena speak with an accent.

She stopped all of a sudden. “I am so sorry. I’ve been talking about nonsense for a while now and you should be studying.”

“No! Trust me, I would willingly listen to you talk about all of this instead of studying.” Kara smiled at her. “Speak of talk… Do you have an accent?”

Lena started to turn a slight shade of red. “The Luthors adopted me from Ireland when I was 4. It comes out when I get excited about something.”

“That’s adorable!” The blonde gushed as she nudged Lena, who had buried her face in her hands.

“No, it’s embarrassing.” Lena countered.

Kara gently pulled Lena’s hands from her face. “Well I think it’s cute.”

Her eyebrows shot up and she pulled her hands away from Kara’s with a red face. “Thanks… Did you talk to your boyfriend?”

The amazing mood Kara was in suddenly teetered on becoming a bad one. “I did.”

“I’m guessing it didn’t go the way you wanted?” Lena asked carefully.

Kara looked down at her hands. “I think I’m going to break up with him.”

Lena was silent for a brief moment before she asked, “When?”

“If he can come over tonight, then it’ll be tonight.” She shrugged. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“Kara, I’m so sorry.” She watched as Lena hesitantly placed her hand over her own. “Is there anything I can do?”

She thought. “If it isn’t too late, maybe you could come over and watch a movie? No one is going to be at the apartment and I know I’m going to need a friend.”

“I can do that. I’m free for the rest of the night.” She glided her thumb over Kara’s hand and Kara looked up to see Lena offer her a small smile. “Just call me and I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Lena.” Relief flooded over Kara despite the fact that her heart was pounding. She must be getting sick, why else would she be as light headed like she was now?

Her friend released her hands and motioned over to the coffee table where Kara’s phone was lighting up. “Your phone’s been going off. I don’t know if it’s important or not.”

She picked up her phone to see 5 missed messages from the group chat that consisted of Alex, Maggie, Winn, Jimmy, and herself. It was called the Superfriends and Winn was proud of coming up with it a couple years ago.

Alex: _Pride Club meeting tonight at 5. Better see you all there plus our little VP_

Winn: _I’ll be headed home by then :( next time I promise_

Jimmy: _I’ll do my best_

Alex: _Kara has a question btw_

Maggie: _???_

Kara: _Don’t worry the VP will be there! And would everyone be okay with Lena coming to game night next week?_

Alex: _I already said yes_

Jimmy: _Def can’t wait to meet her_

Maggie: _Yeah bring her it’ll be fun!_

Winn: _sure!_

With a huge grin, she turned to Lena. “Whatcha doing next Thursday?”

She stopped typing on her computer and pulled up her calendar. “Nothing. Why?”

“Can you find a way to schedule a time to come to family dinner and game night?”

“Seriously?” Her eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Besides, I’ve been looking for a new game partner for months now.” She looked at Lena expectantly. “So? Want to come?”

“I would love to.” She still looked like a deer in headlights. “Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just yourself and your Chinese order. Nothing too fancy.” Kara said as she pulled her neuro notes back up.

Lena nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

They went back to work with the occasional interruption from Lena about Kara's friends like who Alex was dating or what was Winn’s major again? Kara answered them happily and watched as Lena appeared less anxious when she was given more information. Kara didn’t realize how much time had passed until her alarm went off and startled both her and Lena.

“Sorry. I have to head to a meeting for Pride Club. You can come if you want?” Kara offered as she packed up.

Lena gave her a small smile. “I have to get this done. I’ll see you tonight?”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Kara returned the smile and headed out the door with a wave to Dan.

She made it to the meeting on time despite her head residing in the clouds for the 10 minute walk over to the small lounge where they hosted the meetings. There were 20 or so students in there that regularly came and some new faces Kara made it a point to introduce herself to. She couldn’t tell if the meeting was short or not because one second Alex was introducing herself as the president and then the next, she was dismissing them. There were two things running laps in Kara’s mind and both were causing her heart to pound.

“Earth to Kara Danvers?” Alex waved her hand in front of her face.

Kara plummeted back into orbit. “Yeah?”

“Me and Mags are headed out. Do you want a ride back to the apartment?” She asked with a look of concern on her face.

Kara shook her head. “Thanks but I’m going to walk. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Call us if you need anything.” Alex said as she took Maggie’s hand and walked out of the lounge.

Once they were out of the room, Kara got up and held her phone to her ear as if it were a hot coal.

After a few dial tones, Mike’s voice grumbled through. “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Do you want to come over tonight?”

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mike talk, Lena drops some hints about her past, and the last time Alex was this happy was when Maggie asked her to be her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the late upload! I was in Ireland with no service! I hope you're enjoying this :) I really appreciate all the kudos and comments!!

Kara paced back and forth from the kitchen into the living room, and then back again. She was desperately waiting yet dreading the familiar rap on the wooden door. She wanted this over and done with so she could curl on the couch with a pint of ice cream while wrapped up in her softest blanket next to her friend. Plus, she was not mentally ready to fight with Mike. Again.

She started to straighten up the living room when a knock on the door made Kara jump out of her skin and set her heart racing.

“Coming!” She called.

“You got this, Danvers. Just breathe.” She whispered before she opened the door to see Mike standing there with a bouquet of roses and a big smile stretched across his unshaven face.

“Hey.” Mike kissed her on the cheek as he let himself in. “How was your week?”

Kara watched as he put his overnight bag on one of the kitchen chairs like he always does. Then he went searching in the cabinets for a vase. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans and a NCU shirt that Kara had frequently stolen when she spent the night at his place. He found a vase and filled it up with water before placing the roses in them. Kara didn’t love roses, daisies and sunflowers were her favorite but Mike seemed to forget that most times. He placed the flowers on the countertop and glanced up at her, the smile on his face dropped instantly. “Why are you looking at me like someone died?”

“We need to talk.” Kara said in a clipped voice.

He sighed and sat down. “About?”

“Are you okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He answered accompanied by a confused laugh. 

“It’s just…” Kara sat down in the chair opposite of him. “We haven’t seen each other in about two weeks and when we do talk you’re at a party or it turns into a fight. Plus, you don’t seem to care about your grades or even the track team anymore. I just want to make sure you’re okay. That we’re okay.”

“Well, you’ve been stressed with school and I have too. By the way, you’re the one that starts the fights. Kinda like you’re doing now. And honestly, anyone can go run and train. You do it all the time and you’re not even on the team!” He countered and crossed his arms.

Kara sighed out of frustration but kept her voice even. “I’m just trying to talk to you. And what have you been busy with? Partying? I feel like that’s all you talk about anymore.”

Mike stayed silent for a moment as his jaw clenched and unclenched. “What are you getting at, Kara?”

“I just want to make sure everything is okay.” She said sincerely. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Everything’s fine. I don’t see why you think anything is wrong. Just having a good time is all. You should try it instead of studying for once.” 

Now or never, she thought. Kara pinched the bridge of her nose before she said, “We’re breaking up. I can’t do this anymore.”

Kara watched him as he uncrossed his arms and quickly got up to kneel in front of her. He held both of her hands in his rough ones.  The stern expression on his face turned into one of complete panic. “No. No, Kara. I love you. You know that! I-I’ve been going through some things and- I don’t know. I need you.” 

She shook her head as a bit of frustration mixed with sympathy started to creep into Kara’s system. Mike held onto her hands when she tried to pull them away. 

“Look at me… Kara.” He said her name so gently. “My grades? Track? The partying? It doesn’t matter. Fine, I’ve been stressed. It’s junior year, so aren’t we all? What matters is that I have you.” 

“You don’t have me, Mike.” Kara stared at him as she pulled her hands out of his. 

She could see the wheels churning in his head when he suddenly looked at her in disbelief and shot straight up. A true Jekyll and Hyde, Mike’s compassionate and soft voice turned into accusatory and hostile in seconds. “There’s someone else. That has to be it. Who is it? Dan?” 

It was Kara’s turn to look at him in disbelief. “What? No! Why would you even think that?” 

“It would explain the fights and how distant you’ve been. That’s why I go out so much. My girlfriend is too busy studying to even come out with me.” He put air quotes around studying. 

“The reason I don’t go out with you is that I can’t stand the person you are when you drink. How could you even think that I would ever cheat on you?” She shook her head as she stood up from her chair. “You need to leave. We’re done.” 

“No we’re not.” He stood there with no implications of moving. 

“Yes. We are.” She walked to the door and held it open for him.  

Mike forcefully grabbed his bag and walked to the door. He paused in front of Kara and her heart ached as she looked at the person she had been with for years. The old Mike was in there. Somewhere. 

“Kara…” His voice was soft again as his brown eyes were begging her to let him stay. 

“Good bye, Mike.” Kara’s voice had a tone of finality that sent him out of the apartment. 

She closed the door behind her and she slid down its smooth surface. Kara felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest and she let out a sigh of relief. It was over. She got up, feeling lighter than ever before and went over to the kitchen counter to text two people. First, she texted Alex to let her know that she was okay and that she promised to tell her everything tomorrow. Then she texted Lena her address. 

***

This time, the knock on the door didn’t make Kara jump out of her skin. Instead, it made her hurry and caused her to slip on the wood floors because of her fuzzy socks. She flung open the door to find Lena standing there with a pizza box and a grocery bag with two pints of Ben and Jerry’s. Lena had on the same outfit as before, except she had a black leather jacket on. Kara looked down at her own NCU hoodie, flannel pajama pants, and blue polka dot fuzzy socks. She internally sighed, here we go again. 

“Hey.” Lena gave her a small smile. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Kara stepped aside as she let her in. “Thanks for bringing pizza.” 

“I was thinking about ordering you pot stickers but I know you just had them.” She set down the pizza and ice cream on the kitchen table. “And I figured you didn’t have a chance to eat.” 

Kara beamed as the smell of the food wafted over to her. “Well. Pizza is my second favorite food.” 

“That’s good to know.” Lena took off her jacket and looked around the little apartment. There was a piece of everyone that lived there scattered about the place. Winn had hung up prints of vintage video games and handmade frames to put pictures in while Alex had contributed the IKEA furniture she assembled herself and two DIY wine bottle lights. Kara provided the pictures, mugs, and the softest blankets she could buy. “It’s cute in here.” 

“We tried out best.” Kara shrugged as she pulled out plates and bowls. 

She turned around to see Lena looking at her with concerned eyes. “What?” 

“Are you okay? You seem fine but… I don’t know.” She asked. “How did he take it?”

She told Lena what has happened only moments before without sparing a single detail. The more she talked, Lena’s scowl grew deeper and her arms crossed tightly across her chest. 

“I feel fine all things considered. I thought I would be more upset than I am so it’s kind of throwing me off.” Kara opened up the pizza box and grabbed two slices. 

Lena grabbed one. “You’re better off without him.”

“I think you might be right… Hey, do you want sweatpants or something so you’re not stuck in jeans for a movie or two?” Kara asked before she made her way over to the couch.  

“That would be great actually.” 

“Be right back then.” She set down her pizza and walked into her room to grab a pair of gray sweatpants for Lena. Kara came back to find Lena looking at one of the framed pictures of her and her friends in matching PJs for Christmas. “That was from last year! Trying to find a onesie that fit Jimmy was kinda hard but we found one eventually. Anyway, here you go. You can get changed in my room if you want. I left the door open.” 

Lena wandered into the bedroom and Kara noticed that she was actually taller than Lena. Not by much, but just enough for Kara to find it endearing. Kara grabbed the biggest blanket she could find and wrapped herself up in its warmth before plopping into her spot on the couch. She looked over as Lena emerged from her room with Kara’s sweatpants rolled a couple times so that Lena wouldn’t trip on the long legs. 

“They’re a little long…” She commented as she lifted up her leg and the sweat pant leg quickly fell over her foot. 

Kara laughed as she looked over Lena in her sweatpants, that oversized flannel, and her green eyes. The blonde could feel her face getting red but marked it up to the heat from her fuzzy blanket she was cocooned in. Kara unwrapped herself slightly and offered some of the blanket to Lena. 

She smiled as she came closer and tucked her legs up and under the blanket. “Is this is heated blanket?” 

Kara shook her head as she bit into her pizza. 

“You can’t always be this warm.” Lena scoffed as she inched closer. 

“Alex says that sleeping next to me is like sleeping next to the sun.” The blonde said it proudly as she looked at Lena with her crossed arms and asked, “Are you cold?” 

“I’m always cold.” 

Kara closed the gap between them so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. She could feel how cold Lena was despite the blanket and borrowed sweatpants. “Better?” 

“Much.” She nodded and motioned towards the TV. “What are we watching then?” 

She gave a sheepish smile. “Would you be alright with watching _The Wizard of Oz_? It’s my favorite movie ever.” 

“I’ve never seen it.” Lena watched as Kara’s jaw dropped. “What?” 

“You’re telling me you have _never_ seen _The_ _Wizard of Oz_?” 

Lena shook her head. 

Kara snagged the remote and hit play. “That changes now.” 

On came the black and white opening credits accompanied by the instrumental of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. Kara smiled, remembering a time years ago when the Danvers family made a pillow fort during a horrible rain storm and watched the film together tucked away under the blankets. The movie never failed to make her happy and she knew every word by heart. She refrained herself from quoting the movie with Lena beside her, but she did hum along to the songs. Every once in awhile, Kara took her eyes off the screen and watched Lena who was intently watching Dorothy skip down the yellow brick road with child-like wonder. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never watched this as a kid.” Kara said as Dorothy, the Tin Man, and Scarecrow skipped into the forest to eventually meet the Cowardly Lion. 

Lena replied without taking her eyes off the TV. “Lillian was… strict when it came to what Lex and I could and couldn’t watch.” 

“Who’s Lillian?” 

Kara could feel Lena stiffen against her arm. “My adoptive mother. We aren’t exactly on the best terms.” 

“I’m sorry I brought it up.” She nudged Lena and she looked up at her with those big green eyes. “If you ever need to talk about it or honestly anything, I’m here.” 

Lena looked surprised, as if no one had ever offered that to her before in her life. Kara started to think that maybe no one had. From the little bits of information she had gathered so far, Lena's life was starkly different from Kara's. And for the life of her, Kara couldn’t shake the gnawing curiosity to figure out the woman that is Lena Luthor. 

“I-I will.” Lena whispered so softly, Kara could barely hear her. 

She smiled at her. “That’s what friends are for.” 

Lena nodded and turned back to the movie. 

They continued in a comfortable silence, save for Kara’s humming. By the time the movie ended, both women were yawning and Kara could feel her eyes getting heavy. 

“Did you like it?” Kara yawned as she stretched. 

Lena let out a tiny yawn that reminded Kara of a kitten. “I really did.” 

“I’m glad. Want to watch another?” 

She chuckled. “Kara… It’s two in the morning?” 

“No it’s not.” Kara looked at the clock in disbelief.

“I should head out.” Lena got up and walked into Kara’s room to change back into her jeans. 

“You can stay the night if you want.” It was out of Kara’s mouth before she even processed the question in her mind. She held her breath as she waited for Lena to emerge from her room. 

She bit her lip as she leaned in Kara’s door frame and mulled over the offer. 

“Or-or I can walk you home!” Kara quickly offered. “It’s just- well it’s late and dark and I just want to make sure you’re safe.” 

Lena chuckled and pushed herself away from the doorframe. “Maybe next time. But you’re sweet to offer to walk me home again. It’s only a couple blocks though, I’ll be okay.” 

Kara got up and followed Lena to the door. “Just text me when you’re home?” 

“Promise.” Lena smiled at her. 

Kara looked at her and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you for coming.” 

Lena initially stiffened before she melted against Kara and looped her arms around the taller girl’s waste. They stood like that for a few seconds and Kara noticed Lena was in her tip toes so that her head could rest comfortably on Kara’s shoulder. She gave her a squeeze before she let her go. “Text as soon as you get in.” 

“I promise. Good night, Kara.” 

“Good night, Lena.” She replied as Lena walked out the door and into the cold September night. 

As Kara was crawling into bed, her phone buzzed. 

Lena: _I’m back. Could we do that again sometime?_

Kara: _Absolutely! We could make it a weekly thing?_

Lena: _I’d love that._

Kara: _Woo!! Kara and Lena movie nights!!_

Lena: _Adorable. Good night Kara_

Kara texted her good night and drifted off into sleep thinking about what movie she would show Lena next. 

*** 

Kara didn’t wake up to her alarm screeching in her ear. Instead she woke up to a screeching Alex jumping into her bed and hitting her with a pillow. “You broke up with him! And I wasn’t there!” 

She tried to swat her sister away but Alex was a blurry shape hitting her faster than her freshly conscious brain could process. “Alex!” 

She stopped, a dopey grin that resembled Kara’s stretching across her face. “Mornin’ sunshine.” 

Kara laughed as she put her glasses on, the smile on her face a mirror of Alex’s. 

“Are you okay?” She asked carefully. 

“Honestly? I feel great.” Kara meant it. She did feel bad for hurting his feelings but other then that, there was nothing except for relief.  

Alex hugged her and sent them both tumbling into the bed laughing. “I am so happy, you cannot begin to imagine.” 

“I think I can.” Kara giggled. 

“Tell me everything.” 

Kara did and by the end, Alex was shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe he accused you of cheating with Dan. What a bitch.” 

They rolled onto their sides so that they were looking at each other. “I just wish I wasn’t caught up at Maggie’s. I would have stayed home last night had I known.” 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you. Besides, Lena came over after with pizza and ice cream so I was okay.” 

“Lena?” Alex asked with a smirk. “I’ve heard that name three days in a row now.” 

“So?” Kara replied quickly. “She’s my friend.” 

“Your insanely attractive, smart, girl loving new friend you have seen three days in a row and had over the second you broke up with your boyfriend of who knows how long.” Alex held up a finger to stifle her little sister’s retort. “I’m just saying. Sounds like you have a little crush on Lena Luthor.” 

Kara gaped. She didn’t even know what part to argue first. “I just met her! I can’t have a crush on someone I just met! And you can’t just assume she likes girls, Alex!” 

“No straight woman can pull off a tailored maroon tux and not be a little gay.” Her sister shot her a look. 

She sighed. Alex was right about Lena liking girls but it wasn’t Kara’s place to tell Alex that. 

“I’m just saying,” Alex continued as she got up. “If you do, that’s awesome and I say go for it. If you don’t, just ignore what I said. Wanna go get a celebration coffee?” 

“Give me 10 minutes to get ready?” 

“I’ll start the clock.” Alex left the room and Kara mulled over what her sister had said. She didn’t have a crush on Lena. It was crazy to even consider since she had only broken up with Mike less than twenty-four hours ago. Lena was a friend, a good one it seemed so far, and Kara was content with that. 

She grabbed her phone and texted to the group what had happened before she opened her Instagram and Facebook. She scrolled through and deleted every picture of her and Mike she could find and set her status to single. When Kara was finished, she felt relieved and euphoric. Her and Mike were over. No more fights, no more drunk messages, no more worrying about what he was doing or where he was. Kara Danvers was officially single, and the thought put some pep in her step as she and Alex walked to get their morning coffee.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's nervous, Alex is sort of embarrassing, and Kara is excited to introduce Lena to everyone. It's just another family game night.

I just did this, Kara thought as she took the stairs two at a time to the third floor of Grant Hall. She didn’t know where the weekend went. It was a blur of studying for neuro, editing her newspaper article, and catching her friends up on her recent break up. Now it was Wednesday, and she was close to being late for business class. Again. Kara burst through the door in the same state of disarray as she had last week but with the same triumphant smile. 

“Ms. Danvers,” The professor glowered. “So nice of you to join us.” 

“Sorry.” She wheezed as she made her way to her seat. Kara’s smile only grew when she saw Winn motioning toward the empty seat next to him and Lena sitting in the seat Kara had occupied last class. 

“Hey!” Kara happily greeted both of her friends as she flopped into her rightful unofficial yet official seat. She pulled out her books as the professor started his lecture. 

Kara was doodling in the margins of her notebook when Lena leaned in close and whispered to her, “You should have told me I took your seat.” 

She stopped mid-drawing as she felt Lena’s warm breath against the side of her face. Geez, it’s really hot in here. Why is it so hot in here? Kara thought before she whispered back, “It wasn’t a big deal.” 

Winn whispered, “It really was.” 

Lena chuckled as Kara playfully punched his shoulder. 

“I got your spot back didn’t I?” Winn shrugged. “Lena didn’t mind. Right?” 

“Right, anything for Kara.” She remarked softly as she pulled away and looked down at her book with her red lip between her teeth. 

Kara felt her heart drum hard against her sternum once those words left Lena’s mouth. Cheeks flushed, she took a glance at Quinn who starred at both the women with an amused expression. 

“What?” Kara asked. 

He shook his head and started taking notes. 

Kara went back to doodling with the occasional glance at the girl to her left. She still couldn’t comprehend how someone like Lena Luthor could exist. Not only could Lena pass as some ethereal being with her long black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes, but she had a limitless amount of knowledge stored in that pretty head of hers. They hadn’t known each other long, but there was something about Lena that made Kara feel as if they had known each other for a lifetime. She couldn’t describe this feeling in words, and Kara prided herself on always finding the right words, but Lena had an ability to wipe Kara’s mind clear of any coherent thought. 

Lena chose that moment to lock with her sea glass eyes with Kara’s sapphire blue one’s. 

“Kara?” Lena seemed to glance at Kara’s lips. 

“Yes?” Kara voice came out higher than she anticipated. Her voice only got that high when she was nervous, she pondered. Why was she nervous?  

Kara could hear the suppressed laugh in her voice as she said, “You have red glitter paint on your chin.” 

Kara laughed as quietly as she could and wiped the paint from her chin. She had forgotten that her patient had decided to try and paint her face instead of the picture during therapy today. Lena gave her a smile before she turned back to her notes. Kara followed in suit, confused as to why Lena looking at her made her nervous. She shook the thought, there were more doodles to draw. 

Class ended without any more distractions and Kara was grateful when the professor dismissed them. A cookie and coffee were waiting for her after all. 

“I have to hang back,” Winn gathered his bag and books. “I’ll see you both at dinner?” 

“See you then.” Kara smiled at him as she grabbed her stuff. 

“Hope you’re good at Mario Kart,” He smiled at Lena as he slung an arm around Kara’s shoulders. “These guys can’t seem to beat me” 

Kara laughed but nodded. “He’s impossible to beat.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Lena gave the friends a mischievous grin. 

“Those are fighting words, Luthor.” Winn removed his arm from around Kara and held out his hand to Lena. “May the best player win.” 

She shook it with a laugh. “May the best player win.” 

“I’ll see you both at home.” Winn smiled at them both as he approached the professor at his desk. 

Kara turned to Lena. “I love the confidence, but he is scary good.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Lena said as she gathered her things. 

She cocked her head and tried to picture Lena potentially beating Winn. It wasn’t possible. No one could beat Winn. Kara slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and asked, “Want to get coffee?” 

“I would love to.” 

The pair walked out of class and towards the cafe chattering about nothing at something at the same time. As they passed the park, Lena stopped and grabbed Kara’s hand. “Kara, look.” 

Kara looked at the huge tree in the park Lena was pointing to. The giant oak tree stood in the middle of the college green with the setting September sun filtering through its branches. She didn’t notice anything striking about the tree until she saw splotches of orange and red mixed with green. “The leaves are changing.” 

“You mentioned last week that you wished the leaves would change soon.” Lena looked up at her. “I’m sure you would have noticed when we got to the cafe but I wanted to make sure you saw them.” 

“You remembered that?” She smiled as she looked back at the tree. In a couple more days, Kara knew it would be completely red. “This campus is gorgeous in the fall. I can’t wait for you to see it.” 

“Me either.” Lena remarked. 

Kara looked at Lena to see that she was already looking at Kara. Lena quickly cast her green eyes down. It was then that Kara realized that they were both still holding hands. Lena seemed to come to that revelation at the same time Kara did because they both untangled their hands from each other’s. She felt her face flush as red as the few leaves on the oak tree. Kara stammered out, “So coffee?” 

“Coffee. Yes, coffee would be incredible.” Kara heard the Irish accent slip into the words Lena spoke. 

They both quickly walked across the street and into the warm cafe. 

“Hey! Kara and Lena!” Dan greet as they reached the register. “Kara, the usual of course. Lena, black coffee right?” 

She nodded. “Thank you.” 

Kara began to reach for her wallet when Lena slid her card onto the countertop. “You paid last time.” 

“But-” She started. 

“Don’t try to argue.” Lena said in a tone that suggested it would be useless to argue with her and Kara snapped her mouth shut. 

Dan rung them up. “I’ll bring them over to you guys.” 

“Thanks.” Kara said as she and Lena made their way to the couch. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

She waved the other woman off and sat down. Kara relaxed into her spot and rested her head against the back of the sofa with her eyes closed. 

“Is it safe to assume your patient wore you out today?” 

“That’s a safe assumption.” Kara chuckled as she turned her head towards Lena. “He was super hyper today and had a hard time sitting still. But, I got him to finish his painting as long as he got to add glitter to it.” 

“And if he could paint your face?” 

“There’s a huge possibility I accidentally painted my own face.” She said sheepishly as she moved forward and rested her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. 

Dan came over with their coffees and placed them on the table in front of them. “And a cookie, as always.” 

“You really are an angel.” Kara took her mug and held it close. 

“Can I get ya anything else?” He asked. 

“We’re okay. Thank you!” Kara said and Dan turned back to manage the growing line that was growing at the counter. She looked over to see her friend with her coffee mug clutched tightly in her hands as she gazed out the window. “Lena?” 

Lena hummed as she turned her attention back to her friend. The smile Kara had grown accustomed to was replaced with a slight frown. The expression on her face closely resembled the one Kara observed the day that they studied together and in class. She was thinking, and thinking hard by the looks of it. Whatever was churning in her mind was absolutely the cause of the anxiousness radiating off of Lena. Kara broke the cookie in half and scooted closer.

She held out the half for Lena to have. “Here, cookies fix everything. Why don’t you walk me through why you’re nervous? If you don’t want to that’s okay, I can just sit here and be with you until we have to go.” 

Lena took the cookie, that smile Kara knew flickered briefly. “How do you know I’m nervous?” 

“For starters, your whole body is tense and you have this look on your face that I’ve only ever seen in class and when we studied the other day.” Kara took a bite of her cookie. “It means you’re thinking.” 

She sighed and dipped her cookie in her coffee. Lena started to talk and then she stopped herself with a shake of her head. “It’s such a stupid reason.” 

“I’m sure it’s not.” Kara said sincerely. 

Lena looked at her with bright green eyes and sighed before her gaze drifted down to her dark coffee. “I’m nervous about meeting your friends.” 

“You are?” She cocked her head. 

“They sound incredible and I want them to like me.” Lena didn’t look up. “I told you, stupid reason.” 

“Hey, look at me?” Kara stooped a little so that she could look into her eyes. 

Lena looked up and Kara placed both hands on Lena’s shoulders. “They are going to love you. Alex was the one who suggested that you come, Winn thinks you’re the coolest person alive, James isn’t capable of hating a fly, and we call Maggie Detective Dimples if that says anything. Meeting new people can be nerve wracking, but I know you’ll be okay. You’ll have me but you’ll also have a room full of people who are so excited for you to be there.” 

Kara watched the smile creep onto Lena’s face as she talked. Lena shook her head with a small laugh and put her hands on top of Kara’s. She lowered them off her shoulders and as Kara moved her hands away, Lena reached out and held them. “I needed that. Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” She squeezed her friends hands. “We do have to hurry a bit. Dinner should be getting delivered soon. 

Lena laughed as she released Kara’s hands and grabbed her mug to finish her coffee. “I’m making you late again?” 

“You’re making  _ us _ late.” She laughed and quickly finished her coffee. Kara held her half of the cookie between her teeth as she and Lena gathered their things to rush to the apartment. The duo called a good-bye to Dan as they hurried out of the cafe. 

They reached Kara’s apartment and burst through the door just as Alex was about to unpack the takeout. She gave them a smile, but said sarcastically, “Look who finally decided to show up.” 

“Hey, little Danvers!” Jimmy wrapped Kara in a hug like he did every time she walked in the door. 

Kara hugged him back. 

He released Kara from his bear hug and stuck out his hand to Lena. “Hi, I’m Jimmy.” 

“Lena.” She smiled as she shook his hand. 

“Guys?” Maggie called as she walked out of Alex’s room wearing one of her hoodies. “Are Kara and- oh! Hey!” 

Maggie came over and smiled, flashing her dimples as she extended her hand to Lena. “I’m Maggie. We’ve heard so much about you from Kara.” 

Lena shook her hand as Alex came over. “That’s an understatement since my little sister hasn’t shut up about you…” 

Kara’s eyes widened and Lena laughed as she turned to Kara. “Is that so?”

“I may have mentioned you a couple times.” Kara could feel her face getting red. 

Alex scoffed and put her arm around her younger sister for a side hug. “Just a couple times?” 

Lena laughed a little more and Kara thought she might internally combust on the spot. She noticed Winn had come into the kitchen to join the rest of them. “Hey, once Kara is done being humiliated, could we eat?” 

They all made their way to the counter and picked up their takeout containers before heading into the living room. As always, everyone took their normal seats and Lena sat herself next to Kara like she had the night of the breakup. Kara and her friends started talking about their days like they always did on game night and Lena contributed when she could. Then, Winn smiled and turned on the TV. “I think it’s time for Mario Kart.” 

It was the same scene as last week. Maggie was bumping into Alex to mess her up while Jimmy and Kara teamed up to take down Winn, but Kara couldn’t help but notice Lena sitting there next to her. She looked focused, her lip between her teeth and her eyes squinted ever so slightly. Kara didn’t realize the race was over until Jimmy whispered, “No way.” 

“What?” Kara asked as she looked to see that the character Winn picked wasn’t in first place. 

“Who picked Dry Bones?” Winn asked, slack jawed. 

“That’d be me,” Lena chimed in with a smug smile on her face. “Good race, Winn.” 

 “So, Lena?” Alex asked. 

She turned to face the older Danvers sister. 

“What are you doing on Thursday nights for the rest of your life? And do you want wine?” Alex got up and smiled at her. 

The rest of the night went on as normal. They played more games, laughed, and drank. The only difference this time was that Kara finally had a game partner. One that joked around with her friends instead of fought with them. One who was competitive in just the right amount. And one who made the effort to get to know Kara’s friends. At one point, Lena spoke with Alex about her research project and offered equipment from L-Corp if she needed it. Then she asked James about how he became interested in photography. Lena talked to Winn about how much she adored the vintage signs he hung up in the apartment and where to get them. She even talked to Maggie their shared love of black coffee and scotch. 

Kara felt this warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest as she watched Lena interact with her friends. And it definitely wasn’t from the fruity drink Alex had made for her. Her older sister plopped down next to her as Lena and Maggie continued to talk. Alex whispered to Kara, “I like her.” 

“I do too.” Kara whispered back. 

Slowly, the conversations and laughs were replaced with yawns and tired eyes. Eventually, Jimmy and Maggie said their good nights and goodbyes before leaving Kara, Winn, Alex and Lena half asleep on the couch. 

“I still can’t believe you beat me.” Winn murmured, his voice muffled by the blanket he had pulled up to his nose. 

Lena chuckled. “We can have a rematch next week.” 

She was wrapped in the blanket Kara normally used and leaned comfortably into her friend’s side. Kara’s eyes were heavy but she couldn’t bear the thought of getting up and making Lena move. 

“It’s on, Luthor.” He yawned. 

Lena dropped her head to Kara’s shoulder and said, “I should probably head back now.” 

“You can stay the night.” Kara offered. Please stay, she thought. 

“Maybe next time? I don’t have any of my things here.” Lena hesitated before she got up. 

Kara stood up with her. “I’ll walk you back then?” 

“Sure.” Lena smiled. 

“Be right back guys!” Kara said as she left the warm apartment and entered the cold night. Lena immediately pressed into Kara’s side and Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders. “We both forgot our jackets again.” 

“One day we won’t.” Lena laughed as she shivered. 

“So, did you have fun?” She asked. 

“I loved it,” Lena burrowed into Kara more. “Your friends are amazing.”

“Good I’m glad!” Kara said as she gave Lena a little squeeze. “And they are. They loved having you there.” 

“You think?” 

“No, I know.” Kara thought about Alex’s whispered comment, both her and Winn’s excited talk about video games, the way Lena got Jimmy to talk about his photography, and the laugh she pulled out of Maggie. 

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Lena was quiet for a moment before she continued. “I’ve never had a big group of friends before. That’s why I was nervous earlier.” 

“That makes sense. But you’ll get used to it! And seeming as though you were invited to game night for the rest of your life, you’ll get used to us quickly.” Kara beamed. 

“I can’t wait.” Lena laughed as they approached her apartment. She removed herself from Kara’s side and unlocked the door. “Good night, Kara.” 

“Good night, Lena,” she smiled at her friend. “I’m happy you came tonight.” 

“I am too.” Lena replied. “Text me when you’re back?” 

“Always,” Kara waved before she turned around and headed back home. As she walked, she couldn’t think of anything but the fact that Lena would now be at family game night every week. And for Kara, that made Thursday nights even more special. Then, Kara thought of something else. Lena had sat in what used to be Mike's place on the couch. It had been vacant for months and now, finally, someone sat there who belonged with Kara and her friends. She smiled, her cheeks flushed from more than just the cold. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since Halloween is 3 months away... Here's a Halloween chapter! Kara's Supergirl, Lena's drunk, and Alex loves Maggie so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you S1 Carmilla for inspiring Lena's outfit! If you haven't already binged watched the web series, you should check it out! Also thanks to my wonderful friends. This may or may not have based on a true story XD

The leaves had changed, the nights were colder, and Kara solely ran on pumpkin spice lattes. It was officially October, and Kara could not be happier. September ended in the blink of an eye but was filled with the laughter of her friends and new memories that now included Lena Luthor. The two sat in their normal spot at the café as they poured over their work. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” Kara groaned as she pushed away her anatomy textbook and hung her head in defeat. 

Without looking away from her computer screen, Lena reached over and rubbed the blonde’s back in attempts to comfort her. 

Kara let out a content sigh as she reached for her mug while Lena continued to trace absent minded circles on her back. “You’re going to put me to sleep.” 

She chuckled. “Would that be the worst thing in the world?” 

“Absolutely not.” Kara shut her eyes briefly before she heard Dan call her name. She looked up and saw him smiling wide and holding an orange envelope. 

“Is that what I think it is?” She felt the energy returning to her body at a rapid pace.

Dan nodded enthusiastically as he handed it over. “I am officially inviting you, and your friends, to the NCU Halloween Party hosted by Kappa Beta.” 

“I am so excited that you’re hosting!” Kara tore open the envelope and saw orange raffle tickets. “You guys were serious with the invite only thing this year, huh?” 

“Well. We wanted to avoid what happened at the football house last year.” Dan grimaced. 

She thought back to last year’s party and how she and her friends spent the whole night in the same corner due to the amount of people crammed into the house. “Good call.” 

“That’s what we thought,” Dan turned to Lena with a smile. “Don’t worry, your ticket is in there too.” 

Lena looked surprised for a few seconds before thanking Dan. 

“No problem! I gotta get back to work, but I’ll see you both Friday!” He turned and hurried to the gigantic line waiting for him at the counter. 

Kara bounced as she looked in the envelope again. 

“So,” Lena moved closer to Kara to peek in the envelope. “What’s the NCU Halloween Party?”

“It’s the biggest party of the year!” Kara exclaimed. “Every year, a different team, frat, or sorority hosts it. It hasn’t been invite only for a while now but after last year… Well, let’s just say a pack of sardines had more room than we did. There’re costumes, and special Halloween drinks, and dancing! It’s my favorite party this campus has.” 

She laughed. “I can tell. I have to wear a costume?” 

“It’s Halloween! Of course!” Kara beamed. “I’d love to help if you need it.” 

“I might…” Lena sighed and leaned back against the couch. “This should be fun.” 

“Why did you say it like that?” She cocked her head. 

The other woman tipped her head back and let out a forced laugh as she closed her eyes. “You’ll find out.”

***

“JIMMY! WINN!” Kara yelled from the bathroom. “OR ANY MALE IN THE APARTMENT! HELP!” 

She heard Jimmy’s booming laugh accompanied by Winn’s. They both appeared in the door with grins on their faces. Jimmy was already in his costume as the Old Spice man which consisted of white pants, mustache, and no shirt while Winn was dressed as Spock, pointy ears included. 

“What’s wrong little Danvers?” Jimmy crossed his muscular arms with a knowing grin. 

Kara grumbled and motioned to the untied tie around her neck. “I don’t understand this thing.” 

Winn smiled at her as he helped her while Jimmy stood in the doorway, smiling down at the scene. “Look, my dad had to tie my ties until I left for school.”

“Your dad tied yours? My mom always did mine. She still does when I go home.” Jimmy laughed. 

“That’s so sweet guys.” Kara heard a phone snap a picture and looked behind Jimmy to see Maggie smiling at her phone.

“I had to! It looks like Kara is getting ready for her wedding.” 

They watched as Maggie ran to Alex to show her the picture. 

“Alright, you’re set!” Winn stood back and admired his handy work. “Honestly, that tie looks better on you then it does on me.” 

“Does it?” She turned from the guys and looked at herself in the mirror. Kara decided to leave her wavy hair down for once but still wore her glasses. She had a white button down that was unbuttoned to reveal the red and yellow ‘S’ symbol on her chest. The blue tie Winn had helped her with hung loosely around Kara’s neck and was flipped over her shoulder. Despite the button down being too tight on her arms and her khakis being a little snug, Kara was proud of her costume. 

“You’re putting Clark Kent to shame.” Jimmy commented. 

She smiled at them. “Thanks guys.” 

They three left the bathroom and sat on the couch as they waited for Maggie and Alex to finish putting on their costumes. The trio could hear them bickering in the bathroom and could barely suppress their giggles. 

“You’re getting feathers and glitter everywhere!” Alex countered. 

Maggie laughed. “I wouldn’t be if you would just  _ hold still _ , Danvers!” 

There was a moment of silence before a thump was heard in the bathroom and Alex let out a yelp while Maggie laughed so hard she wheezed. Alex burst out of the bathroom, red faced as she glared at Maggie who followed behind her. She had red devil horns poking out of her short, auburn hair while she wore ripped black jeans and a dark red shirt. Maggie was decked head to toe in bright white with glittery angel wings strapped to her back and a feather halo on her dark curly hair. She held a little pitch fork in her hands and a mischievous grin that made her dimples stand out against Maggie’s cheeks. 

“Maggie Sawyer dressed as an angel but holding a pitchfork? Never seen something so accurate.” James commented from the couch. 

Alex pointed to her girlfriend with a laugh. “She hit me!” 

“We didn’t see it.” Kara and Winn said in unison. 

Maggie playfully raised the pitchfork towards Alex. “I’ll gladly do it again.” 

“Like hell you will.” Alex closed the space between herself and Maggie by taking hold of Maggie’s waist and spinning her around. 

The angel laughed and squealed as she playfully hit Alex’s arms, “Alex! Let go!” 

“As long as you promise not to hit me on the butt again.” 

Kara watched the interaction with an unexpected sense of longing. Alex looked at Maggie as if the woman in her arms was her entire world and more. After a couple drinks months ago, Alex confided in Kara that after she was done school and Maggie was settled in after the police academy, she was going to ask Maggie to marry her. Alex’s only hesitation was she wasn’t sure Maggie felt the same way. Kara comforted her, knowing that Maggie would say yes in a heartbeat. Her older sister asked how Kara could know such a thing. That’s when Kara started to describe the way Maggie’s eyes light up the second Alex enters a room and that she looks at her like she personally hung the stars in the sky. That’s the look Maggie gazed upon Alex with now, Kara thought as Alex put her soulmate down. The younger Danvers hoped that one day, she’d find something close to what her sister had. 

The door opened and a voice said, “I’m sorry I’m late. I was picking up scotch for me and Maggie.” 

Kara turned and her heart suddenly couldn’t function. Lena stood in front of the door, the scotch bottle held loosely at her side as she stared right at Kara. Her black hair was in soft waves around her pale face and black eyeliner surrounding her pale green eyes made them  brighter than normal. Lena’s slightly upturned lips were stained in a red lipstick that was so dark that it looked like blood. Then, Kara noticed that Lena was wearing a black, lace up bustier top and skin tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. As Kara continued to stare, Lena smiled to reveal a set of realistic looking vampire teeth. 

As her friends got up to greet Lena, Kara shook herself out of the trance her friend’s stare put her in. “Y-you look amazing.” 

Lena bit her lip as she looked Kara over and lingered on her crossed arms. “I can say the same about you, Supergirl.” 

“Alright everyone!” The group of friends turned to see Alex at the counter with full shot glasses in front of her. “Get over here so we can officially start the night!” 

They all lined up and took a glass. Alex raised her own up and everyone followed her example. “Kara? If you will.” 

“To the best holiday ever! And to the people who make it so great.” Kara was the ‘Toast Master’ as Winn christened her. Every holiday or large family dinner, she usually gave a small toast before the party or dinner started. Halloween was no exception. After she spoke her small toast, everyone took back the shot. Everyone gagged or made a face except for Alex and shockingly, Lena. 

“Want another one?” Alex held up the bottle to Lena. 

“Always.” She had the same mischievous look on her face as when Winn challenged her at Mario Kart. 

Alex poured two more shots out for her and Lena. They clinked their glasses together before both woman knocked them back with ease. Kara watched as Jimmy set up his camera in the living room. “Alright, we did family shots now it’s time for the family picture.” 

They walked into the living room and fell into order as they always did. Lena stood back, the confidence she once exuded now faltering. Kara smiled at her regardless and motioned for Lena to stand beside her. “You’ll be next to me.”

Lena smiled, her vampire teeth showing as she walked to Kara’s side. The superhero looped her arm around the vampire’s waist. Jimmy made last minute adjustments to the camera timer before he rushed into his spot with a bright smile. “One good one, one goofy one.” 

They all smiled for the good picture and quickly transitioned into one that would make them laugh. Winn did the Spock hands with a deep set frown while Jimmy flexed with his Old Spice bottle in his hand. Alex stood with her arms around Maggie’s waist while Maggie kissed her on the cheek with the pitchfork in hand. Kara assumed a superhero pose and set a determined look on her face as if she were going to fly away and save National City. She had no idea what Lena was going to do until she felt Lena’s breath hot against her neck and her slender fingers gripping into Kara’s shoulders. Kara gulped as the camera flashed to capture her terrified expression. 

Jimmy ran to the camera and howled in laughter. “This is the best on yet! Kara! Your face!” 

Everyone crowded around James to look at the picture on the tiny screen. Kara’s heart pounded as she looked at her friend. She was on her tiptoes to reach Kara’s neck but that was the only cute part about Lena in this picture. Lena hovered with an open mouth inches from Kara’s jugular, her pointed teeth on full display. Those green eyes weren’t looking at the camera. No, they were looking up at Kara in an expression that made Kara’s stomach twist in knots and her ears turn red. 

Lena laughed beside her. “You look like I’m actually going to eat you!” 

“She wishes,” Alex muttered to Maggie, who promptly hit her with the pitchfork. 

Kara glared but Lena didn’t seem to hear. 

“Everyone ready?” James asked as he shut the camera off. 

Various agreements were heard before Jimmy led them out the door and into the crisp October night. The group joked and laughed the entire way to Kappa Beta. When they got to the gigantic house, Alex let out a low whistle. “Damn, the frat boys went all out for this.” 

Kara looked up at the house that was lit in an orange light with a projection of a gigantic black widow crawling across the house. On the front lawn, there were dozens of realistic looking tombstones while a thick fog weaved itself across the lawn and onto the street. As Kara continued to look, she could see a suit of armor standing watch in front of the door. The group approached the house and disrupted the fog as they walked up to the door. Kara looked down to see various fake bones and dismembered body parts tangled amongst the tombstones. They got to the door and Jimmy reached for the handle before the suit of armor swatted his hand away. He let out a yelp and sprung back laughing. 

“Thou shalt not pass without thy ticket.” A familiar voice called from within the armor as he stuck out his chain male covered hand. 

Kara laughed and weaseled her way to the front of the group. “Hey Dan!” 

“Kara?” The suit of armor asked as he flipped up the visor to reveal the familiar face of the barista. “Hey!” 

Kara pulled the ticket envelope from her pocket and placed it into Dan’s outstretched hand. “After this, you’re telling me how you got a suit of armor.” 

He smiled before he slipped the visor back down. “Of course, m’lady. You may enter.” 

Dan stepped aside and let them walk into the NCU Halloween Party. The second they entered, the music and multicolored lights engulfed them. Two people dressed as skeletons stood a little beyond the entrance way to collect keys and give out drinks that came out of a steaming cauldron. 

“Cauldron Juice. Kappa Beta’s signature Jungle Juice recipe but green to make it spooky.” One skeleton said as he handed out the drinks.

“Dancing is outside, drinking is in here, bar and games in the basement,” said the other. “Happy Halloween!” 

“Bar?” Alex shouted as she weaved through a mass of people. 

Kara took a sip of her sweet drink and grabbed Lena’s hand as the group followed the oldest Danvers down the cobweb covered stairs. Beer pong was already in full swing, people were playing flip cup at some other table, and the bar was covered in different kinds of alcohol, including a steaming cauldron of more Cauldron Juice. Alex made a bee line to an empty table and gave them all a wicked grin in the dark. “Team up, and let’s get started.” 

First they played beer pong, where Lena and Kara were partners who played against Winn and Jimmy. Then they moved onto flip cup, where Maggie and Lena faced off against the Danvers sisters. Kara quickly lost track of what game they were playing and how much she had to drink. She was wobbly and giggly but as she looked at Lena, she realized something odd. She seemed too… balanced. “Are you drunk yet?” 

Lena smiled at her and put her hand on Kara’s arm. “Not really.” 

“Seriously?” Alex said from next to Kara. She knew her sister could hold her drinks, but Kara could even tell Alex was tipsy. Lena shook her head and Alex gave her a half grin as she walked towards the makeshift bar. “How?” 

Lena shrugged. “I’m Irish.” 

“Alright, even Irishmen get drunk. Let’s go.” 

Lena followed Alex and Maggie shook her head with a laugh. “This’ll be fun.” 

Within five minutes, Lena and Alex came back, arms around each other and laughing. The second Lena saw Kara, her eyes slowly looked Kara up and down while her lip was caught between her teeth. Lena untangled herself from Alex and sauntered over the Kara. 

“So, Supergirl.” Lena drawled in a low and raspy voice that made Kara breath catch in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and looked up at her through her long eyelashes. “Want to dance?” 

Stunned mute, Kara quickly nodded and allowed Lena to lead her up the stairs by the hand. The others laughed behind them but Kara knew they would be following behind at any second. The two women tripped up the stairs and clumsily weaved through the crowd to get outside. The crowd here wasn’t any better, if anything it was worse but Kara didn’t mind. Then, through her drunken stupor she drank herself into, she realized something. “L-Lena?” 

She looked up at her. 

“I can’t dance!” Kara yelled so that Lena could hear her. 

She laughed, although Kara couldn’t hear it over the deep bass. Lena got closer to Kara and put her arms on Kara’s shoulders as Lena linked her fingers behind the other woman’s neck. She got on her tiptoes and yelled, “Neither can I!” 

Kara laughed and rested her forehead against Lena’s. “Good.” 

Then, she let the bass and the crowds swallow her and Lena whole. The amount of people caused the two to be closer then what Kara expected. Between the beating base and Lena’s roving hands on her arms and shoulders, Kara was lulled into a trance. She couldn’t form a coherent thought if she tried, but the one that remained was that she had never danced with someone like she was now. The feel of her, the sound of her, the very essence of Lena Luthor was more intoxicating than any drink Kara consumed tonight. And the way those green eyes looked up at her? Kara’s heart didn’t even beat that fast when she finished her run. 

Lena took Kara’s tie in her hand and pulled her down to her level. She could feel the rush of blood to her head as Lena leaned in. Kara braced herself for Lena’s crimson lips on her own but Lena adjusted slightly so that she could yell in Kara’s ear. “Your sister is calling us over!”

“O-oh.” Kara reached for her friend’s hand and let her lead the way again. It was like the blind leading the blind. The pair kept getting distracted or started to dance again before Jimmy eventually wrangled the two towards the rest of the haggard group. Alex was leaning heavily on Maggie, who was supporting herself on Winn, who was propped up against a wall. 

“I’ll walk Maggie and Alex to Maggie’s place and Winn will stay with me,” the Old Spice Man said as he put a muscular arm around Winn. “Lena is staying with you, yeah?” 

“Oh no,” Kara groaned and hung her head. “Lena? Lena, did you- did you bring your bag?” 

Lena took Kara’s head in her hands. “I brought it over earlier today, remember?” 

“You did! Yes, you did! Right!” Kara beamed. Wow. Lena looks amazing tonight, she thought. 

“Time to go.” Jimmy, the least drunk of the group at this point, lead the slow procession home. Kara immediately wrapped her arms around Lena’s bare ones to keep her warm. 

Lena rested her head on Kara. “You really are Supergirl…” 

Alex kept repeating that she loved Maggie so, so much and Maggie just laughed at her girlfriend. “I love you too, Danvers.” 

Winn and Jimmy were giggling at something Kara couldn’t quite hear but she didn’t care much. Lena was right by her side and that made her feel warm despite the chill. Scientifically, she knew she was warm from the alcohol in her system and because she was walking. However, Kara defied her own logical thought and believed Lena had this ability to always make her feel warm and fuzzy. Maybe it could be both? Both sounded nice, Kara thought. 

“You alright to get you and your girl back home?” Jimmy asked Kara.

As she nodded, her glasses slid down her nose. 

He laughed. “You call the second you walk in that door.” 

Kara nodded again. “Good night!” 

Jimmy and the rest of the drunks grumbled a good night as they turned down the opposite street. With Lena tucked into her side, Kara led the way to her apartment. She felt like she was floating on air but something nagged at the back of her mind. Why was she disappointed right now? Kara thought as she searched her pockets for her keys. She procured the metal things with a little cheer from Lena. Kara held open the door for her friend and Lena made an indirect beeline to Kara’s room. The blonde followed with a dopey grin pulling at her lips as she texted Jimmy they were home.

She entered her room to find Lena in front of the mirror wiping her makeup off. In the doorway, she watched the process with wonder. Lena’s still beautiful, even without the makeup. The thought popped up suddenly and Kara didn’t immediately dispute it. She agreed with it, fully and completely. Kara didn’t realize she had been staring at Lena until she turned around. “Like what you see?” 

Kara giggled as her face turned scarlet. “Maybe?” 

What had been a slightly serious expression on Lena’s face turned into a smile that made her eyes crinkle. Lena giggled right back and covered her pink face with her hands. 

Kara stepped into her room and due to her mistrust of her own balance, she sat on the bed. Lena sat beside her, both women still giggling. 

“So-So are you going to change?” Kara poked Lena’s leather clad legs.

“Are you?” Lena giggled as she poked the Superman symbol on her chest. 

“Is the plan.” The other woman smiled. “I’ll turn around.” 

Kara turned away from Lena and started the difficult process of unbuckling her belt. She felt the bed shift as Lena got up and made her way to the other side of the room. Kara successfully kicked off her shoes and replaced her khakis with her flannel boxers. She pulled off Winn’s tie with ease and then Kara tried to unbutton her shirt. 

“Crap.” She muttered as she fumbled with the small buttons. 

“Do you need help?” Lena asked. 

“Please?” She pouted as Lena stumbled over to her. Kara looked fondly at her friend dressed in an oversized MIT shirt and too long pajama pants. “Thanks.” 

Lena’s slender fingers slowly went to work on unbuttoning Kara’s shirt. She watched as each button came undone and when Lena was finished, Kara let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Lena’s face was bright red but she quickly climbed into bed before Kara could make a comment. Kara shrugged off the button down and pulled the Superman shirt over her head. She heard a sound from Lena as she put on an old shirt from high school. 

“What?” Kara turned around to see that Lena had buried her head into the pillow. 

Lena grumbled a response into the pillow that set Kara into a fit of giggles. She pulled at the pillow. “Lena!” 

Lena halfheartedly pulled back as she laughed. “NO!” 

Kara pulled again and Lena looked up with a huge smile. Her hair was messy and hanging in her face while her eyes were crinkled at the sides from Lena’s huge smile. A sudden moment of clarity overtook Kara as she reached out and brushed Lena’s stray hair behind her ear. She let her hand linger on Lena’s cheek before she said, “You’re gorgeous.” 

For a moment, neither of them moved. Kara couldn’t breathe until she saw Lena’s lip twitch and the both of them collapsed onto the bed in fits of laughter. She hugged her friend close and fell asleep instantly.

 Kara woke up at an odd hour in the night with Lena still tucked under her chin and sleeping soundly. Now, sober but slightly groggy, that same feeling of disappointment creeped up on Kara. Why was she so disappointed? She thought hard about the fantastic Halloween party and what could have possibly caused this unpleasant feeling. She was with her closest friends in the world, plus it was her favorite holiday. Kara drank, played games with her sister, danced… She danced with Lena. Kara remembered with stunning clarity the moment on the dancefloor when Lena pulled her close by the tie around her throat. Kara remembered the head rush Lena had caused by that single movement and the thoughts that were ricocheting in her mind. She had been prepared to kiss Lena, and the more Kara thought about it, the more she realized she wanted the woman to close the pesky space between the two of them. Her heart plummeted into her stomach. 

Kara was disappointed because Lena didn’t kiss her. 

Oh no, she thought as she closed her eyes. Oh  _ no _ . 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, break is almost here, and Kara comes to a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the couch scene from season 2 :) if you have any questions or just wanna pester me about writing faster, send me an ask on Tumblr (parum-leo). Also, here's a fun fact for the weird word in the first paragraph! Proprioception is something we use a lot in OT. It's when we use deep pressure to provide a sense of calmness and security to some of our clients. Thats why (for some) when you receive a big hug, you feel better after.

Kara woke up with a weight on her chest, both physically and metaphorically speaking. At some point in the night, two things had happened. The first was that Kara realized she wanted to kiss her best friend in the middle of a dancefloor. The second was that somehow, Kara had turned onto her back in her sleep and Lena had crawled mostly on top of Kara. She didn’t mind, because Lena was warm and unknowingly providing deep proprioception that helped Kara feel calm. 

She stared at the ceiling as she trailed her fingers up and down Lena’s back. Why would Kara want Lena to kiss her? They were only friends, Kara thought quickly. Just really, really good friends that enjoyed spending time with each other. Plus, Kara was drunk. And so was Lena and everyone else at that party. Right, so Kara wanted to kiss Lena because she was drunk! Kara smiled. All of that worrying for nothing, she let out a content sigh and let her arm wrap around Lena.

The woman in her arms grumbled and nuzzled into Kara’s chest as if she were trying to burrow into the other woman and sleep there for an eternity. 

“Good morning?” Kara asked the top of Lena’s messy bed head. 

The sound that came out of the woman did not sound like anything a human was capable of making. 

Kara chuckled. “Does that mean you want coffee?” 

“Coffee?” Lena rasped. 

She hummed a response and Lena picked up her head. Although she gave every sign of being awake, her glassy eyes and dazed expression could have fooled Kara into thinking Lena was still unconscious. Kara smiled at her. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

Lena rolled her eyes before she gazed softly at Kara. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your glasses on.” 

“No?” Kara asked. “I mean, I do take them off when I workout or run.” 

Her friend shook her head with a sigh. Suddenly, Lena sprung off Kara and pulled the comforter with up to her nose. “I am so sorry!” 

Kara stared at her wide eyed in confusion. “What’s wrong?” 

Lena opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. When she did speak, Kara could hear her Irish accent. “We were-I was on top of you!” 

“Uh-huh. And?” She cocked her head, suddenly chilly now that Lena wasn’t near her. 

It was Lena’s turn to look confused. “You’re okay with that?” 

“Yeah! I was pretty comfy too before you jumped off of me like I was on fire. I love cuddling with my friends.” 

Lena nodded as she breathed out. “Right. Friends.” 

“So? Coffee?” Kara offered as she climbed out of bed and stretched. 

Lena flopped back onto the bed, the covers over her head. “That would be lovely.” 

“Come out when you’re ready!” Kara called as she padded into the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. There was a lot to do today, Kara thought as she got out the mugs and bowls for cereal. If she finished her article and her presentation, she should have time to go for a long run today to clear her head. Unless it was too cold… 

“Hey, grab one of my hoodies if you’re cold!” She called to Lena as the coffee started brewing. Kara walked over to the fridge and pulled out coffee creamer and milk for the cereal. When she turned around, she saw Lena walk out of her room in Kara’s NCU hoodie. Kara stopped dead as she pondered over the fact that she didn’t mind that Lena was wearing her favorite hoodie. She actually kind of liked it, if she were being completely honest with herself. The concept of Lena Luthor wearing her clothes stirred something inside her, but what that something was Kara had no clue. 

“It was the only one I could find. I can take it off…” Lena stated apologetically. 

Kara answered quickly. “No! I mean- no. No it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

She walked over to the counter and poured two coffees; one black and one that was a very light shade of brown due to the excessive amount of creamer in the mug. Kara handed Lena’s coffee to her. 

“Thanks.” Lena brought the mug close to her chest as Kara sat down. “I didn’t do anything too embarrassing last night did I?” 

Except giving me various heart arrhythmias throughout the night, Kara thought. “No. Nothing really.” 

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at Kara. “Okay good because I tend to find the prettiest woman in the room and flirt with her all night.”  

“Good thing you were with me then!” Kara smiled back. 

Lena bit her lip and looked down. “Yeah, yeah it was a good thing.” 

“I had fun dancing with you.”

Lena looked up. “I did too” 

Kara thought about joking about how she thought Lena was going to kiss her but she quickly suppressed it. “We’ll have to do it again next year.” 

She smiled into her coffee. “Absolutely.” 

Kara smiled back as she poured herself cereal and passed the box to Lena. The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate their late breakfast. As she ate, Kara thought that she wouldn’t mind spending more quiet mornings with Lena sitting at the kitchen table in Kara’s hoodie. 

The morning eventually came to an end and Lena got ready to leave. She got changed and Kara carried her bag to the door. 

“Thanks for letting me spend the night.” Lena said as she took her bag from Kara. 

“You can spend the night whenever you want.” Kara meant it sincerely. Despite her uncalled for night time revelation, Kara hadn’t slept as well as she did last night in a very long time. 

Lena chuckled. “You and your bed are pretty comfortable… I might have to stay more often.” 

The blonde beamed and her heart fluttered. “I hope you do.” 

“Text you when I’m home. I’ll see you later, Kara.” Lena smiled over her shoulder as she left Kara’s apartment. 

She shut the door and her mind returned to the image of Lena wearing her hoodie with her messy bun and oversized pajama bottoms. No one was allowed to wear the NCU hoodie besides Kara. And now Lena. 

*** 

The rest of the weeks passed in a blur. Nothing of major significance happened except that Lena gained the new ability that made Kara lose her train of thought the second those green eyes looked at her. Or when Lena smiled so that her eyes crinkled at the side. Or when she would rest her head on Kara’s shoulder during movie nights. Kara had a sinking suspicion that she knew what these feelings swirling in her chest were. It didn’t matter though. She knew Lena didn’t feel the same way. Why would she? She’s Lena Luthor, a coffee addicted genius who invented things that could change the world while she is simply Kara Danvers. She was lucky enough to even be in Lena’s orbit. 

“Kara, did you even hear me?” Alex broke through her thoughts. 

Kara looked up at her with wide blue eyes. “Huh?” 

“You need to let mom know what time you’re coming home next week for Thanksgiving break. I have clinical so you have to drive yourself,” her older sister looked at her. “Are you okay?” 

She nodded her head as she took a bite of cereal. 

Alex pinned her with a look. “Is it about Lena?” 

Kara coughed as a piece of cereal lodged itself in her throat. “NO! Why-How? No! Why would it be about Lena?” 

“Because ever since Halloween you have puppy dog eyes every time you see her,” Her sister laughed. “And you get this big dopey smile on your face too.” 

She grumbled, “No I don’t.” 

“Yes you do.” 

Kara refused to look up at Alex for a few minutes before she confessed, “I don’t know if I like her or not. I just- I don’t know. Even if I did it wouldn’t matter anyway.” 

“Why would you say that?” 

“We’re just friends,” Kara was caught off guard at how broken her voice had sounded. She cleared her throat. 

“Kara…” Alex sighed as she put her hand over her little sister’s. “Are you okay with just friends?” 

“Of course!” Kara faked a smile and squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“You, Kara Danvers, are a horrible liar.”

She laughed. “You should have been a cop.” 

“That’s Maggie’s job, not mine,” Alex smiled at her but shook her head. “I only want what’s best for you. And honestly, the second you met Lena I haven’t seen you happier.” 

Kara stared at Alex, her words caught in her throat. 

Alex continued, “I know you. I know you’re probably thinking that if you let yourself feel what your feeling and tell Lena you’ll fuck up the friendship. I felt the same way with Maggie. But me not telling her put drama into our friendship. I mean, I felt like I was walking on eggshells around her and Maggie picked up on that right away.” 

“Yeah, you’re not too subtle.” 

“Shut up,” Alex laughed. “But I told her and now look we’re here. I’m just saying, once you sort out what you actually feel for this girl, you should tell her. She won’t throw a whole friendship out the window if you’re honest with her.” 

“How can you be sure?” 

“I’m not. But some things are worth the risk,” Alex patted her sister’s hand and got up. “Just know I’m always here for you.” 

Alex walked over and kissed her sister on the top of her head. “And call your mother. She keeps harassing me about how her favorite child is doing.” 

“I’m not the favorite!” 

“Again with the lies!” Alex laughed. 

“Thank you,” Kara said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I don’t know what you would do either,” Alex poured more coffee. “Oh, and can you have your movie night at Lena’s tonight? I’m planning on cooking dinner for me and Maggie.” 

“Lemme ask!” Kara pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Lena. 

Lena:  _ of course. See you soon <3  _

See you soon. She smiled, “The apartment is free for a bit tonight. I’m going to head to the cafe to do some work. Want to come?”

“Let me pack,” Alex said as she started shoving papers and files into her bag. “Why are patient files so big?” 

Kara shrugged as the sisters walked to the cafe. As always, they talked and joked the entire way there. Then they ordered their drinks and fought over the chocolate chip cookie as per tradition. Once settled, the Danvers sisters put themselves to work with the occasional break to ask the other a medical related question or to simply pester each other. 

The older sister poked Kara in the side and earned a swat to the hand with a laugh. “What cranial nerve responded to that?” 

“Trigeminal nerve. So that’s cranial nerve five,” she smiled at Alex. “Can you sit there and poke me on the test so I remember it?” 

“You’re going to be fine!” Alex said as Kara’s phone started ringing. Her sister grabbed her phone and said in a teasing tone, “It’s Lena.” 

“Shut it,” Kara stuck her tongue out and answered the phone. “Hey Lena!” 

“Kara?” Her voice was thick and Lena sounded nasally. 

“Are you okay? You don’t sound too great, no offense.” Kara began to pack her bag. 

“I need you to come over,” Lena sniffled over the phone. “Please?” 

“I’ll run over now. Do you need anything from my place?” 

“I just need you,” Lena’s voice cracked and she took a shuddering breath in. “Door’s unlocked.” 

“See you soon,” Kara said shakily as she finished packing in a rush. “Gotta go, Al. Lena- I don’t know. She sounded really upset and asked me to come over.” 

“Go. Let me know if I have to drop anything off okay? I’ll be here until Maggie gets home.” Alex leaned back in the chair and took a sip of coffee. 

Kara nodded and practically sprinted out of the cafe and to Lena’s apartment. She burst through the door, her breath coming out in short breaths. Kara saw Lena sitting on her white leather couch, her arms crossed and staring at what appeared to be nothing. “Lena?” 

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Kara’s legs were moving before she could process she was moving to the couch. She sat with Lena and put an arm around her. “What’s going on?” 

Lena took a large, shuddering breath in before she continued. “I went to see Lex today.” 

Kara remembered how excited she had been. Lena was practically bouncing after getting off the phone with him last night. Apparently, he had big news and needed Lena to come in as soon as she got a chance. “Right? So what’s the big news? Did you two find the cure to cancer or something?” 

Lena was silent. 

Kara’s smile faltered. “You guys didn’t actually do it, did you?” 

“It’s something close to it. We’ve been working on it for awhile and I didn’t think it could get anywhere but now?” Lena looked up and her eyes were watering. “Lex obsesses over things if he thinks he’s close to finding something. He doesn’t stop or sleep or even eat. He looked awful when I saw him and thought he was going to tell me he was sick. Instead he told me that one of our branches in Japan has better machines and clinics for him to continue the research.” 

“Lena! This is fantastic!”  

“Yeah. Fantastic.” Lena said bitterly.

Kara was taken aback by her tone. She looked at her friend and cocked her head. “This is what you wanted, right?” 

Lena shook her head. “Yes. But now Lex is moving to Japan for who knows how long and I’ll be here without the only family I have left!” 

Kara’s heart shattered as Lena continued to speak, her voice breaking and tinted with the Irish accent Kara came to adore. 

“And it’s selfish! It is absolutely selfish for me to tell him to stay because we could save billions of lives. But- But he’s the only family I have left,” she hiccuped, tears falling freely down her cheek. “He’s going to stay over there until the project is finished because that’s the way he is. How I am. And that means- I’m alone again. I’ve lost so many people. My dad, Lilian, now Lex. I’m just- I’m alone.” 

“Come here. You're not alone,” Kara pulled Lena closer. Kara took a moment to steady her voice before she made a promise. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Promise?” Lena asked. 

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head. “I promise to always be your friend. That I will always protect you. I promise.” 

She let out a long, shaky breath before she wrapped her arms around Kara’s torso. Kara fought against the tears that were welling in her eyes. “I have an idea though.” 

Lena hummed a response. 

“Come home with me for Thanksgiving.” 

Lena untangled herself from Kara and looked at her with a shocked expression. “Kara, I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You didn’t ask,” Kara smiled at her as she pulled out her phone. “So, I’m going to call mom and let her know I’m bringing you home okay?” 

Lena nodded as Kara put the phone up to her ear. Eliza Danvers picked up within the first ring. “Kara! Oh, how are you? Ready to come home next week?” 

“I can’t wait. Especially for your chocolate pecan pie.” Kara beamed, her mood instantly improved by talking to her mother. 

“I’m making extra for you and Alex to bring up to school,” Kara could hear her mother smiling through the phone. “What’s wrong honey? You sound sad.” 

“Oh! No-no I’m okay. I just wanted to ask you something is all.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Could I bring someone home for Thanksgiving?” Lena watched Kara anxiously.

Without hesitation, Eliza laughed and said, “Kara, of course! The more the merrier. Does this guest happen to be Lena? You’ve talked so much about her lately I’m dying to finally meet her!” 

“Mom,” she groaned and hung her head. “Yes, it’s Lena. She- um. Her family is currently out of the country and-” 

“Say nothing more. Tell her she can be Lena Danvers for Thanksgiving and even Christmas if she wants,” Eliza laughed. “I’m so excited to see you girls.” 

“We are too mom. I should get going though. I love you and I'll see you Thursday.” 

“I love you too. Tell Lena I say hi.” 

Kara hung up the phone and smiled at Lena. “She said you can be Lena Danvers for the holidays.” 

Lena laughed and hugged Kara. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, you know that by now.” Kara hugged her back and kissed the top of her head again. 

Lena let out a content sigh and nuzzled closer. “Kara?” 

She hummed a response. 

“I love you.” It came out as a whisper but Kara heard it amplified. 

Without hesitation, without thought, Kara responded, “I love you too.” 

And she meant it. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza ships it. Jeremiah and Lena are buddies. Kara realizes something. Oh, and it's Thanksgiving at the Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I got back to school a bit a go and it's been hectic. Thank you all for sticking around and supporting this fic. You're all so amazing!

Kara parked in front of Lena’s apartment in her tiny, beat up sudan in a daze. The practical she just suffered through had gone wrong in every way conceivable and then some.  All she wanted to do was go home, hug her parents, and fall asleep in her own bed. 

Her body felt like lead as she got out of the car to walk through Lena’s door. Kara found the other woman in the only lived in area of Lena’s on room flat. She was curled up in the loveseat with a plush red blanket while she read a book. Dozens of other novels surrounded the chair in a haphazard ring that clashed with the almost sterile like cleanliness in which Lena kept her living space. Lena lifted her green eyes from her latest story and smiled at Kara. “How was the practical?” 

Kara moved closer and the smile slipped from her lips. She assumed Lena noticed her haggard appearance and the dark circles under her eyes that resemble bruises. “Awful. I just want to go home.” 

Lena nodded and untangled herself from her blanket to give Kara a much needed hug. “It’s over. Let me make you coffee before we leave?” 

“Thanks, Kara said as she hugged Lena back.

“You have to let go of me first,” Lena laughed. 

Kara grumbled her displeasure as she let Lena go to make coffee. 

After a few minutes, Lena held two to-go cups and Kara grabbed her bags. While Lena locked the door, Kara rushed to the passenger side door and opened it for Lena. The door gave a concerning groan as Kara pulled. “Your carriage, my lady?” 

Kara gave a little bow as Lena laughed. “Dork.” 

Lena climbed in and Kara shut the door behind her. She made her way into the driver’s seat and took a sip of coffee Lena had made her. “Wait. Is there creamer in here?” 

“Yeah. I bought pumpkin creamer for you the other day. Do you not like it?” 

“No! I just- you don’t use creamer, like ever.” 

“It’s for you, Kara. Not me.” Lena smiled at her before she took a sip of her customary black coffee. 

She smiled back and started the car. “Thank you.” 

The drive to the Danvers home was a long one. It was two hours that was normally filled with Alex and Kara talking and fighting over whose music they were going to play. With Lena, there was more talking and no fighting about the hodgepodge of different genres Kara listened to. One second it was a musical, the next was pop, and then it was some indie song. At one point, Hozier’s  _ Like Real People Do _ began to play. Kara heard a soft, somber voice mingle with Hozier’s that she didn’t recognize. She glanced over to find Lena singing the words as she rested her head against the cold glass window to gaze at the passing fall foliage. Lena looked like she was in her own world, absentmindedly singing, and the way the autumn sun was filtering through the car? Lena was a scene out of a movie Kara would watch a thousand times over. But right now, she was driving. 

“ _... we should just kiss like real people do…”  _ Lena sang as she shifted her gaze from the fall scene beyond the window to the woman in the driver’s seat. 

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. She pushed the mental image of Lena leaning over and giving her a quick, playful kiss as she drove far, far, far away from where she could linger on it any longer. Just drive, Kara thought as she stared straight ahead at the road in front of her. 

***

Kara pulled into the driveway of her childhood home with a relieved sigh. The sight of the Danvers family home surrounded by trees she used to climb and flowers she helped plant instantly erased the day’s prior trauma. Kara was home, and Lena was here to experience everything Kara loved when she came back to the place she was raised. She climbed out of the car and stretched, every vertebrae in Kara’s back popping. 

“Kara! You’re home!” Eliza Danvers exclaimed as she ran from the porch to hug her youngest daughter. 

Kara hugged her tightly, inhaling the scent of home and letting her mother hug away the awful day. “Hi mom.” 

Eliza let her go and fixed Kara’s now skewed glasses before she turned to Lena. “And you must be Lena. Kara has told me so much about you.” 

Kara’s mom pulled Lena in for a quick hug and then held her at an arm’s length. “Welcome home.” 

Lena smiled, but her eyes betrayed the fact that she was still sad. “Thank you.” 

“Come in! You had a long drive and dinner is almost ready. Jeremiah should be home any minute now.” Eliza smiled as she opened the door to Kara’s car and grabbed two of the bags in the back seat. 

Kara took the others and smiled over her shoulder at Lena as Eliza lead them into the house. “Lena, I hope you don’t mind staying in Kara’s room. Alex will be home with Maggie soon so her room will be taken up.” 

“I don’t mind at all, Mrs. Danvers.” Lena followed Kara and Eliza up the stairs. 

“Eliza, please. Mrs. Danvers makes me feel old!” Kara’s mother laughed as she opened the door to Kara’s room. 

It was set up the same as it was when Kara moved to NCU. The same pale blue walls were littered with pictures of memories years ago, the same white duvet with a blanket made out of Kara’s old high school t-shirts Eliza made, and even the same faint smell of pine from the tree just outside the window. 

“Thank god.” Kara groaned as she moved around Eliza and flopped face first onto the bed. 

She heard both Lena and her mother laugh behind her. Eliza came over and kissed Kara on the head. “I’ll call up when Dad is home and dinner is ready. I’ll let you two relax for a bit.” 

Kara turned around as her mother left with a large, almost devious grin on her face. That wasn’t good. 

“Your mother is nice.” Lena laid down next to Kara. 

“She’s the best. Dad is just as great.” She propped herself up and looked over at Lena who was on her side and playing with a loose string in the duvet. “Hey?” 

Lena slowly let her eyes look into Kara’s. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m-it’s stupid but I’m nervous about meeting your family this week.” Lena looked down again and started playing with the string. 

Kara reached over and put her hand on top of Lena’s busy one. “Alex is the hardest one to win over and she loves you. That means Mom and Dad are going to  _ adore _ you.” 

Lena smiled softly at Kara. “We’ll see about that.” 

The two didn’t spend a long time upstairs before Eliza called them to dinner. Kara flew down the stairs and into the waiting arms of her father. Jeremiah hugged her tightly and swung her around just like he used to when Kara was little. “There’s my girl!” 

He kissed her on the head as he put her down. “And Lena, come here. Welcome home. I’m so happy you came.” 

Jeremiah wrapped Lena in a tight hug and put an arm around her shoulders. “So Kara tells me you and your brother are working on a little project.” 

The two then became engrossed in talking about research and different machines Kara and Eliza thought it best to let the two sit at the table while they grabbed the food. 

Eliza smiled at the both of them. “Well that was easy.” 

“She’s brilliant. It’s kind of scary how much information she can fit into that head of hers.” Kara commented as she stirred a pot of tomato soup. 

“A very pretty head.” Eliza bumped her daughter in the hip. “Have you asked her out yet?” 

Kara’s face turned to the shade of the tomato soup. “Mom.” 

“What? She’s gorgeous, and smart… Your father clearly likes her.” Eliza flipped over a grilled cheese on the griddle. 

“We’re just friends.” She sighed and pulled out the bowls. 

“Not the way you look at her.” 

“We’ve been home for an hour! How can you even pick that up?” Kara quickly turned to Eliza, who smiled like Alex did when she knew something. 

“Because I’m your mother. It’s my job. Now go set the table and sit next to Lena.” Eliza gave Kara the plates and shooed her into the dining room. 

Kara set the table as Lena and her father continued to talk about something Kara couldn’t even begin to explain. Something with atoms maybe? She sat next to Lena, who smiled over her shoulder at Kara. “You didn’t tell me your dad was a scientist.” 

Jeremiah put a hand over his heart. “It’s fine, my girls don’t talk about their old man.” 

“Oh please, we talk about you all the time.” Alex said from behind him. Kara smiled as Alex walked in wearing her scrubs and holding her and Maggie’s bags. “Hey, Kara. Hey, Lena.”  

“My oldest. I lost her so long ago. Sometimes I hear her voice…” He groaned as he got up and wrapped Alex in a bear hug. 

“You’re so dramatic!” Alex hugged him back with a clap on the back. 

“I can see where you get it from.” Maggie snickered. 

Jeremiah let go of Alex only to hug Maggie. “And how’s my favorite doing?”

She laughed and hugged him back. “It’s great to see you!” 

Eliza came into the living room from the kitchen and put all of the food down before hugging Alex and Maggie. “Perfect timing! Dinner’s on the table.” 

They all sat and made small talk. Lena was asked so many questions, Kara couldn’t keep up. However, the raven haired woman answered them all with the ease of a seasoned business woman. She sounded so confident and sure of herself, Kara was shocked to find Lena nervously grabbing onto the side of her chair. 

Dinner ended and the conversation died down. Maggie helped Eliza with the dishes and Jeremiah suggested that Kara and Lena head to bed. “Lena, we’ll talk about this tomorrow because I think Kara might fall asleep at the table.” 

Lena laughed as she looked at Kara. Kara was perfectly aware of what she looked like. She had her head propped up with her hand and her eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. “You don’t need help with anything?” 

“No, honey. Go to bed. I know that practical was a rough one.” Jeremiah patted her hand. 

“Alright. Good night!” Kara called. 

She heard various replies as she climbed the stairs with Lena behind her. Kara lead her into her room and shut the door behind them. Kara lazily got changed and climbed into bed as Lena started to put on her pajamas. Lena quickly jumped into bed and Kara wrapped her arms around her to keep Lena close. “I’m so happy you’re here.” 

“Me too.” Lena nuzzled into her and whispered a soft good night before Kara fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

*** 

Kara woke up with her head on Lena’s chest as Lena read the news on her phone. She had a momentary vision of waking up exactly like this with Lena years in the future. However, they weren’t in Kara’s room. They were waking up in the room they painted together, the bed they spent hours picking out, and covered sheets that were a neutral color because they fought over which color would go better with the furniture. If she really thought hard enough, Kara could see a silver band on Lena’s finger. Kara shook her head so that the daydream could get knocked out of her head. What was wrong with her? 

“Good morning sunshine.” Lena echoed the words Kara had spoken to her the morning after the Halloween party. 

“I said that first.” Kara’s voice came out in a tired rasp. 

Lena chuckled and continued to read the paper as she played with Kara’s blonde hair. 

She hummed in contentment. “Have you been up for awhile?” 

“I got up a couple minutes before you did. It’s only ten.” 

“That’s late for me.” Kara said drowsily, her eyes growing heavy each time Lena ran her nails lightly against her scalp. 

“You needed to sleep after yesterday, not run three miles like you somehow enjoy doing each morning.” Lena stopped playing with Kara’s hair. 

She sat up and pouted. “Lena…” 

“We should get up,” Lena smiled at her but sighed. “Don’t do the puppy dog eyes on me, Kara.” 

“Are they working?” 

Lena stared at her for a moment, a small smile on her face. 

“They’re absolutely working!” Kara smiled and laid down. 

Lena rolled her eyes as she laid down with her and ran her slender fingers through golden locks. Kara was about to drift off to sleep when she smelled the familiar smell of her mother’s pancakes and maple syrup. She bolted upright with a huge smile on her face. “Pancakes!” 

“Your love of food never ceases to amaze me.” Lena rolled her eyes again as she followed after a bouncing Kara down the stairs. 

Alex, Maggie, and Jeremiah all sat at the kitchen table with pancakes and coffee while Eliza continued to cook more on the griddle. 

“See?” Alex said through a mouthful of pancakes. “I told you that would wake her up.” 

“Good morning you two,” Eliza smiled as she handed them plates of warm pancakes. “How did you sleep?” 

Kara kissed her mother on the cheek as she took her plate. “Well, I finally slept for once.” 

“I forget what that feels like.” Alex commented from the table. 

Maggie scoffed. “Oh, please. You were practically snoring last night.” 

Jeremiah chuckled as he read the newspaper. 

“How about you, sweetie?” Eliza directed the question at Lena. 

“I slept great, thank you.” She took her plate with a smile and followed Kara to the table. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Jeremiah asked Eliza as she finally sat down at the behest of her children. 

“Just stay out of my kitchen and everything will work just fine.” Eliza replied in a playful tone. “Dinner at five. It’ll just be us this year.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kara’s father stood and took his plate before he kissed his wife on the cheek. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me to run to the store.” 

This was a common occurrence in the Danvers household. Eliza and Jeremiah we’re still as in love with each other as they were 20 or so years ago. They always kissed each other on the cheek, or stared for longingly at each other, or play fought until Jeremiah was hugging Eliza so hard she was yelling for him to let go. So Kara watched this interaction without a blink of an eye. Lena, however, was wearing a unique expression on her face. It was a mix of confusion and maybe even longing. 

“Want to go upstairs? We can watch a movie.” Kara said to shake Lena out of her trance. 

Lena looked over at Kara and nodded. 

“We’ll see you guys later!” Kara smiled as she gathered her plates and put them in the sink before leading Lena up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and turned to find Lena already laying down on the bed. She climbed in next to her. “What’s wrong?” 

Lena shrugged. “My family is just- Well. We really aren’t the Danvers.” 

Kara didn’t say anything but let Lena continue instead. 

“Lillian and my father barely even looked at each other, let alone kissed in front of Lex and I,” Her accent was coming out and Kara barely moved in fear that Lena would stop talking. “Then my father passed away and Lillian never remarried so I’ve never seen parents do that.” 

“Do what?” Kara asked softly. 

Lena looked down. “Love each other. Want each other. Teach their children to do the same. Lillian was too preoccupied with furthering Lex’s genius to realize she didn’t teach him or I how to love someone let alone feel it.” 

Kara was rooted to the spot. Lena’s voice was hollow, and she refused to lift her green eyes to Kara’s. The only thing Kara could now think of was a younger version of Lena, learning second hand off of her brother how to program and build things. She imagined Lena alone at her boarding school, armed with all of the knowledge the Luthor name could buy but nothing else. She was connecting the dots and Kara’s heart was heavy with the weight of knowing Lena was alone for a majority of her life. Alone, and believing she was incapable of loving another because that’s all Lena was taught. Cold hard facts, no more or less. 

“Come here.” Kara opened her arms and Lena only looked up at her with sad eyes. She nodded and closed her arms but shifted so that she was closer to Lena. Lena shrunk away. Kara stayed where she was and looked at Lena with a smile. “She may not have taught you love but you absolutely feel it. I know you love our friends and I have a very vivid memory of you saying you love me.” 

Lena’s cheeks flushed, but her eyes remained downcast. 

“You have a big heart Lena Luthor and I know you love the people you choose to let in. And we love you right back. _ I _ love you right back.” Kara realized how easily that last part rolled off her tongue. 

Lena finally looked up and stared at Kara with glassy green eyes. “I love you too.” 

“Oh good, I thought this was only going to be one sided.” Kara joked to get Lena to smile. 

Kara was rewarded with a chuckle and an eyeroll. 

“Are you okay now?” Kara asked. 

Lena nodded and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s and let her eyes close to savor the moment. The next thing she knew, Lena was shaking her awake with a laugh. “Kara! We have to get ready for dinner.” 

“Dinner?” Kara rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was four and she only vaguely remembered falling asleep. 

“I just let you sleep.” Lena said as she started digging through her bag. 

Kara groaned as she got up and searched through her bag for a pull over sweater and a button down. “What did you do for the four-ish hours that I was asleep.” 

“I went downstairs and talked to your parents, Alex and Maggie.” Lena stood up and took off her shirt. 

Kara’s face flushed as she turned away. “O-oh that’s good.” 

Lena hummed an agreement as she put on a crimson sweater. 

Kara quickly put on her white button down and threw on a navy pullover sweater. She started looking for her khaki’s before Lena came over and handed them to her. 

“Where were they?” 

“They ended up on my side of the bed when you were tearing apart your bag to look for that sweater.” Lena said matter of factly as she brushed her hair. 

She laughed and put them on. Lena’s side of the bed, Kara pondered. She liked the sound of that. 

They both quickly got ready and made it downstairs just as Eliza was about to call for them. She smiled at Kara and handed her a bowl of carrots to take out to the table. “Good morning for the second time.” 

“Good morning.” Kara laughed as she took the carrots out and placed them on the table. She sat down next to Lena and Eliza brought out a turkey that looked like it belonged in a cooking magazine. She placed it in the middle of the table with a smile. 

“Mom, that looks amazing!” Kara exclaimed. 

“Thank you dear.” She smiled at her youngest. “Anyone want wine?” 

They all said yes and a bottle was passed around the table as Eliza sat down. Once everything was settled, Eliza started to pass around the turkey and the various other vegetables she spent all day cooking. Kara took heaping piles of everything with a large grin plastered on her face. 

“I have no clue where all of this food goes, Kara.” Jeremiah laughed as his daughter plopped a large serving of mashed potatoes onto her plate. 

Kara shrugged as Lena replied. “Her three mile run every day probably helps with that.” 

They all talked and ate. The nervousness Lena displayed had vanished and she conversed with the Danvers as if she had been apart of the family for years. Kara watched her with a look of adoration. She was smiling, laughing, and her eyes twinkled from the candlelight. Something changed as Kara continued to look at Lena. It was a subtle shift in focus, a small change in words. Yes, she had said she loved Lena. But now? Watching her sip wine and talk to her mother, joke with her father, and tease her sister changed the wording. She didn’t just simply love her best friend. 

Kara Danvers was  _ in  _ love with Lena Luthor. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is stressed. Alex gives advice. And Lena is oblivious.

Oh god, Kara was in love with Lena. Kara closed the door behind her and slid down the smooth surface with a frustrated groan. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought back on the rest of the Thanksgiving break. There were those small moments Kara caught herself looking at Lena longer than she used to. She finally realized how hard her heart pounded when Lena would pull her closer in her sleep. She recognized the thousands of volts of electricity that zapped her skin when Lena’s fingers brushed her arm or entwined with Kara’s own fingers. She had buried this feeling, this honest longing, for Lena for some time now. Now it was unearthed and exposed for the world to see. That simple fact terrified Kara. 

She got up off the floor and started to make herself coffee. Kara had dropped Lena off with a hug and kiss on the head only moments before, but she missed her already. It was pathetic, Kara thought as she started a fresh pot. It was foolish and they would never happen because Kara was… Well. She was Kara and Lena was _Lena_. Beautiful, brilliant, compassionate Lena Luthor. A woman like her doesn’t go for a woman like Kara. Besides, they were friends. Just friends. 

The smell of coffee wafted through the apartment as Kara went to her room to get changed into sweatpants and her favorite sweatshirt. Only problem was Kara couldn’t find it. At all. She dug through her laundry, looked in her bag, even went into Alex’s room to look for it but it wasn’t there. Finally, Kara smiled as she pulled out her phone. 

Kara: _So. Can’t find my NCU hoodie._

Lena: _Oh? I have no idea where it is…_

Kara: _No idea? Not even the tiniest clue?_

Lena: _I might have an idea…_

Lena then sent a picture of her reflection in the body length mirror in her apartment. There she was, messy bun and Kara’s NCU crew neck on with very short sleep shorts and knee high socks. Kara’s face flushed and pulse raced as she looked at the picture. Why does she always look so hot, Kara internally grumbled as a devious smile tugged at her lips. A little flirting couldn’t hurt, right? 

Kara: _Why do you always look so pretty? It must be exhausting…_

She sent it and an immediate sense of regret overtook her body. Kara was flirting with her best friend she was in love with. Oh my god. What was she doing? Why was she- Kara’s phone buzzed. 

Lena: _So says Kara Danvers. My always adorable Supergirl <3  _

Kara didn’t even bother to fight the swarm of butterflies in her stomach or the childlike giggle that escaped her upturned lips. My always adorable Supergirl, Kara repeated as she sipped her coffee. 

***

Kara and Lena spent almost every moment together since they had came back from Thanksgiving break. The only times they were apart were when Kara had occupational therapy classes and Lena sequestered herself in the campus labs with Winn to work on school projects. The amount of time spent together only solidified Kara’s feelings towards the woman with the enchanting green eyes. However, this came with the undesirable and questionable urge to admit her love to Lena or let them fade away with time. Kara didn’t like either option. 

Lena chose that moment to yawn and gently rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. “What’s that?” 

She stared blankly at the diagram of shoulder musculature on her computer screen. “I have absolutely no idea.” 

Alex looked up from her own laptop and stared at the pair sitting on the couch across from her. 

“You knew it last night,” Lena sat up and rubbed small circles on Kara’s back. “It’s just nerves.” 

Kara’s stomach churned both from the thought of taking her anatomy practical and Lena’s gentle touch. “Thanks.” 

Her sister reached over and closed Kara’s laptop. “No more. I’m drilling you once and then you’re going to drink coffee and kill this practical. Let’s go, Danvers.” 

Alex read off random range of motion tests from flashcards and Kara tested them on Lena. She talked through what she was doing as if she were a robot programmed to do it. Kara had never been more tired or stressed in her life but Alex understood as someone who had gone through this herself. Lena had no idea what was going on subject wise, but she was nothing but supportive to Kara. She helped her stay up or let Kara practice stretches on her. Lena even let her stay at her place if the both of them ended up working too late into the night or just needed a quiet place to study. Kara was sure she didn’t know it, but Lena was the calming force to Kara’s storm. 

“That’s it.” Alex grinned as she threw the completed flashcards on the coffee table. 

Lena let her arm fall around Kara’s shoulders. “Told you. Just nerves. Want coffee before you go?” 

She nodded and Lena got up to visit Dan at the counter. 

Alex leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “You’re telling me everything once your head isn’t swarming with practical bull.” 

Kara’s face flushed. “I don’t- What are you talking about?” 

Her sister sat back and grinned. “Two words. Lena. Luthor.” 

“It’s nothing.” Kara groaned as she fought off a smile. 

“I don’t buy that for a second,” Alex said as Kara started to pack her things. “Good luck. I’ll pick you up, okay?” 

“Thanks.” Kara put on her coat as Lena came over with her coffee in a to go cup. 

She handed it to her with a smile. “You’re going to do great.” 

“Well, if you say so,” Kara let out a nervous laugh as she took her coffee gratefully. “I should get going.” 

Lena nodded but the look she gave Kara made her pause. She was thinking about something, weighing her options and considering them carefully. 

Kara cocked her head, “Lena?” 

“Right,” she shook her head and stepped aside to let Kara through. “See you later.” 

Kara smiled as she walked out the door and across campus to the health science building. There she joined a few of her classmates who were all dressed in the same polos and khakis nervously pacing or listening to music. Kara did both until her phone buzzed with a single text. 

Lena: _Good luck Supergirl. I believe in you <3 _

“Kara?” Her professor called. “We’re ready for you.” 

Kara took one look down at her phone again before she walked into the room, a smile on her face.

“Let’s go, Danvers,” Alex’s voice echoed in her head as the door shut behind her. 

*** 

Kara bounded out of the building and into her sister’s car with a huge smile on her face. 

Alex laughed as she handed Kara a chocolate chip cookie. “And?” 

“I killed it!” She laughed and took the cookie from Alex. 

“See? I knew you’d be fine,” she nudged her sister before she started driving. “You knew your stuff at the cafe and I heard you studying with Lena last night.” 

“I know. I just get really worried,” Kara watched as they passed their street and kept driving. “Where are we going?” 

“I ordered us Chinese. I figured we could have a me and you night since I’m off for the night.” Alex smiled over at her as she teased, “Unless you have plans with Lena.”

Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No. No plans with Lena. Besides, I’d cancel them anyway. We haven’t had a Danvers sisters night in a long time.” 

“We’re way overdue.” 

The two started to talk about clinical and different patient stories between bickering about whose music was better. This was calming and familiar for Kara who has been anything but calm these past few days. Between a practical, two tests, and her feelings for Lena, all Kara wanted to do was sleep or run until her legs gave out under her.

Alex parked and Kara jumped out of the car to get the Chinese food. She quickly ran back in to fight the plummeting temperature. “I think it might snow.” 

“‘Tis the season. I wouldn’t mind a snow day to be honest. It would give me an excuse to catch up on some work.” Alex started driving again. 

“Or a family snow day!” Kara smiled at her sister who was laughing and shaking her head. 

“I wouldn’t mind that either,” Alex smiled back. 

It was a short drive back to the apartment. The Danvers sisters walked through the door, put on pajamas, and plopped themselves onto the sofa with their takeout containers on their laps. Alex put on a movie they had seen a hundred times for background noise as they talked. 

“Alright,” Alex laughed at Kara’s retelling of how she had accidently burned splinting material and set off the fire alarm in the health science building. “As much as I love hearing stories about you being a dumbass-” 

“Hey!” Kara interjected. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” Alex gave her a soft smile. “Can you tell me what’s going on with you and Lena? And don’t play the whole ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ game.” 

Kara laughed nervously as she pushed her pot sticker around in her container. She lowered her eyes and took a deep breath in before she said, “I think I might possibly be a tiny bit in love with her?” 

Alex chuckled. She gave her sister and endearing look before she sarcastically said, “No! Really? I could have never guessed.” 

“It’s not that obvious, is it?” The younger Danvers asked with a blush. 

“You almost made me barf during Thanksgiving dinner the way you looked at her,” Kara’s older sister put an arm around her shoulders. “And even before that.” 

She sighed as lowered her head on Alex’s shoulder like she used to when they were younger. “It just hit me even though these feelings have been there for awhile. She just… There’s something about her, Alex. Lena makes sense. I feel invincible when I’m with her and I could do anything. Be anything. She makes me feel strong and safe and so many other things I want to burst. And she’s beautiful in every way even though she doesn’t believe it.” 

“I know how you feel,” Alex said gently. “I know _exactly_ how you feel.” 

Kara sat up and looked at Alex. “What do you mean?” 

“That’s the way I feel about Maggie. I met her and something clicked. Everything made sense and there’s a special kind of happy I feel when I’m with her,” Alex shrugged as she looked down at her hands. “Sure. We may not see eye to eye on some things but at the end of it all, we always come back to each other. Which is why I’m going to marry that woman the second I’m out of this god forsaken school. Like you said, she makes sense.” 

Kara looked at her sister with wide eyes. “What are you saying?” 

“Life’s too short to pass up moments like this. I’m not going to give you the same speech I gave you last month, Kara. Listen to that gigantic heart of yours at the end of it all but I think you need to talk to Lena.” 

“What if I mess up what we have now? I don’t want to lose her.” Kara couldn’t fathom her days or nights without Lena. 

“I feel like Lena would rather you tell her instead of keeping it from her,” Alex hesitated before she continued. “I’m not saying this to give you false hope but from what I saw there’s a chance Lena might feel the same way.” 

Kara’s heart stopped. “You’re not serious.” 

Alex nodded. “You’re both morons in love with each other but one of you has to say something first!” 

“But she’s Lena! And I’m me!” Kara gestured wildly to herself. “Why would she waste her time on me?” 

“Because you’re Kara Danvers. That’s why. You’re pretty amazing yourself, you know that right?” 

Kara laughed. “Are you complimenting me?” 

“Shut up, I’m trying to be supportive here.” Alex glared. 

She put her hands up. 

Alex continued. “You have the biggest heart in the world that sometimes overrides your brain but you love with every ounce in you. I know you love her. I see it in the way you are with her and I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like that in a very long time. You deserve someone like Lena and Lena deserves someone who can love the way you do.” 

Kara continued to stare at Alex in disbelief. 

“Talk to her because I cannot stand the two of you looking at each other like your each other’s world.” 

“You look at Maggie like that though.” Kara countered. 

“Right, but at least I know I’m looking at her like that,” Alex shrugged. “And Maggie is my world.” 

“That’s adorably disgusting.” Kara laughed even though her thoughts were racing a million miles a minute in her mind. 

“I know. So are you and Lena,” Alex shook her head as she laughed with Kara. “She’s one hell of an upgrade from Mike though.” 

Kara scoffed, her thoughts could wait until she went to bed. “I know right?” 

The two continued to talk late into the night until Winn and Lena walked into the apartment at two in the morning.

“What are you two still doing up?” Winn yawned as he took off his snow covered jacket. 

“Just catching up,” Alex replied as she pushed Kara and sent her toppling onto the sofa. 

Kara laughed and popped her head up to see Lena standing in the doorway. “Staying the night again?” 

“As long as you don’t mind. It’s pretty bad out there. Plus, it’s freezing.” Lena smiled at Kara. 

“I’ll keep you warm, don’t worry!” Kara beamed. 

“I’m sure you will,” Alex muttered and Kara swiftly swatted her shoulder. 

Lena blushed and took off her jacket. 

“How was the lab?” Alex asked as she got up. 

Winn shrugged. “Empty. We didn’t blow it up, so that’s a plus.” 

“This time,” Lena smiled deviously as she walked into Kara’s room to get changed. “Next time will be a different story!” 

Lena came back out and they all talked for a little more before they all turned in for the night. 

Kara and Lena climbed into bed and out of pure habit, Kara looped her arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her close. Lena fit into the curve of Kara’s body easily yet still wriggled around to find the warmest part of Kara to press herself against. 

Kara chuckled as she held Lena tight to restrict her movements. The other woman laughed. “You’re squishing me!” 

“Not until you stop moving!” She squeezed once more before loosening her grip on Lena. 

Lena continued to laugh but did stop moving only to entwine her fingers with Kara’s. 

Kara’s heart pounded. She could tell her now, right? Now would be a great time to ask her to turn around so she could tell her something. All she had to do was say her name. 

“Lena?” Kara croaked. 

As predicted, Lena let go of Kara’s hand and turned to face her. She was so close, Kara could see the dark ring of green around her pale green irises and the little scar above her right eye. 

“You have your glasses on still,” Lena smiled as she gently took them off Kara’s face and placed them on the nightstand. She turned back to face Kara, only closer this time. 

“Lena, I-” Kara stopped as Lena reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“What is it, Kara?” Lena’s voice was as gentle as the fingers that grazed her cheek seconds ago. 

Her mind was blank and her heart was in her ears. With Lena this close, it was difficult to breathe, let alone think. But Lena was staring at her with a curious expression. She really had no idea what Kara was about to say. 

“Lena, I-um. Can you turn off the light?” Kara said quickly. 

“Sure?” Lena gave her a look before she sent the room into darkness. She curled into Kara again. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Kara breathed out and held Lena close. “I’m fine.” 

“If you need to talk to me, I’m always here.” 

Kara wanted nothing more in the world to talk to Lena about this. She wanted Lena’s advice but that would require Kara actually admitting her feelings. That moment would come, but tonight wasn’t the night. “I know. Good night, Lena.” 

“Good night. I love you.” Lena yawned. 

“I love you.” Kara screwed her eyes shut and hoped Lena could feel the weight of the words Kara spoke. 

She didn’t. Lena quickly fell asleep in Kara’s arms and Kara was left in the dark with her thousands of thoughts. This was going to be a very long night.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy is a big brother. Kara is helpless. Lena's clueless. Oh, and Cat Grant.

Kara could have told Lena she loved her when they drank hot chocolate on the couch and stared wistfully out the window over the snow shrouded campus. She instead swallowed her thoughts along with her extra marshmallows in her hot chocolate because all of their friends were there. She could have told her the next day after class and burst through the door like they do in the movies; dramatic yet eloquent. Instead, Kara walked into Lena’s apartment to find her furiously typing at her computer because something went wrong with her and Lex’s research. Kara settled for giving Lena coffee in substitute of flowers and a shoulder massage instead of the divulging of feelings. Kara could have told her the hidden truth multiple times but something kept getting in Kara’s way. 

“You just have to tell her,” James said as he snapped a picture of the snow covered oak in the middle of campus. “I had this huge plan for telling Lucy I loved her and that didn’t work. Same with Alex.” 

Kara sighed a puff of smoke into the air. “I’m just scared she won’t say it back.” 

James chuckled and shook his head. “I highly doubt that they way she looks at you.” 

“Don’t get my hopes up,” Kara muttered as she pulled out a pad of paper to write down article ideas. “Think Ms. Grant will approve an article that’s about pining for your best friend?” 

“She’d do that article herself judging from what happened yesterday!” James laughed as he side stepped Kara’s push. 

Kara thought back to last evening after she left Lena to fix her research. She was in the newspaper office to finish an article before the paper deadline. The office wasn’t large by any means but there was a leather couch Kara claimed as her spot so that she could spread her notes in front of her. The counter they had just wasn’t enough space. So, that’s where Kara sat with her music blaring and her back to the door. Needless to say, she didn’t hear Lena slip in until she slowly wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. 

Kara jumped and spun around at Lena’s laughter. “How did you get in here?” 

“The door?” Lena deadpanned. 

She rolled her eyes as her heart rate returned to normal. “Yes, the door but how-” 

“You left it unlocked,” Lena smiled as she looked at the note covered couch. “Do you have enough quotes?” 

“Not all quotes this time,” Kara said as she cleared a spot for Lena to sit. “More notes than anything. I’m covering the renaming of the science building.” 

“Worthy of the Pulitzer prize, I’m sure. Thanks.” Lena sat next to Kara and picked up a note to read it. 

“Hardly,” Kara drummed her fingers along the keyboard. “Everything okay with Lex now?” 

Lena shrugged and looked at Kara with tired eyes. “Someone logged the data wrong but we fixed it. Thankfully it wasn’t too hard to fix. Just a lot of backtracking.” 

“Who knew saving the world would involve so many numbers?” Kara leaned her head back and looked at Lena endearingly. This beautiful genius, she thought. 

Lena smiled and shook her head. “I’m not saving the world.” 

“Yes you are! I should be calling you Supergirl instead.” Kara teased as she nudged Lena. 

Lena nudged her back. “No, that’s you. You’ll always be Supergirl to me. Always there to protect me.” 

In that moment, Lena looked up and Kara became hyper aware of how close they were. The last time they were this close was when they danced together at Halloween. It was the same pull, the same thought reverberating in Kara’s mind. Kiss me, it screamed so loud Lena could hear it if she tried. Kara looked down at Lena’s pink lips and back up to her pale green eyes. Lena took her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled softly. 

“Lena-” Kara began just as the door opened. Kara flung herself away from Lena and busied herself typing on her laptop.

“Kiera, how many times do I have to remind you to lock the door- oh. Hello,” Cat Grant smiled like a sophisticated cheshire cat at Kara’s red face. Ms. Grant has been the supervisor for NCU’s newspaper for years and she had a knack of knowing things before anyone else did. That included knowing almost everything about her reporters. “You must be Lena Luthor.” 

Lena smiled at her as she observed Cat’s black designer outfit and matching purse. “And you must be Ms. Grant.” 

Cat smirked as she looked over Lena and stuck out her hand. “I wrote something about your brother years ago. Kiera tells me you’re just as smart and most certainly prettier than Lex.” 

Lena stood and shook her hand. “I remember the article. Lex enjoyed it so much he hung it in his office. And is that what Kara says about me?” 

Kara wanted to crawl into a very deep hole and cease to exist. 

“Frequently,” Cat let go of Lena’s hand and grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer. “Sorry to intrude but all I needed was this. I’ll get going. Kiera, I need that article by midnight.” 

“Y-yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara didn’t meet Cat’s eyes. 

“And bring your friend around more often.” Cat smiled at Lena as she turned on a penciled heel and exited the office. 

Jimmy’s laugh brought Kara back to the present. “I still can’t believe that happened.” 

Kara’s face flushed. 

“Alright, let’s get back. You’re so lucky your business class got canceled,” He put an arm around Kara and led her back to the newspaper office. “See you back home for game night?” 

“Yup! See you at home.” Kara smiled as he gave her a quick hug before leaving. She busied herself editing her article and studying for her upcoming practical. Her eyes were heavy when Kara’s phone buzzed. 

Lena:  _ I need coffee. Meet me in the cafe before we go to game night?  _

Kara:  _ Mind reader. See you down there!  _

She gathered her scattered notes and thoughts before Kara walked to the cafe. It was freezing but the snow was falling softly and quietly. Kara preferred the fall but winter was a close second because of lazy snow storms like this. It dusted every surface and made the campus look like a Christmas movie. 

Kara walked into the cafe to see Lena already at their spot on the couch with two mugs in front of her. She said a quick hi to a very busy Dan before she sat next to Lena with a smile. Lena was wearing an oversized gray sweater with her black jeans and combat boots. Despite the thick sweater, she still looked like she was freezing. 

“Will you ever be warm?” Kara asked as she quickly rubbed Lena’s arms. 

“I’m only warm when I sleep with you,” Lena smirked as she reached for her mug to hold against her chest.  “Why do you think I sleep over so much?” 

“Oh, I see how it is! I thought you came over ‘cause you liked me.” 

“That too.” 

Kara felt her heart swell. 

Lena smiled at her a moment before she said, “I’m happy business was canceled. I’m convinced I didn’t do that assignment right.” 

Kara cocked her head. “We had an assignment?” 

They made small talk and attempted to work in between. Their coffee date before game nights had become a tradition Kara didn’t know she needed. There wasn’t much talk about their respective majors or how much work had to get done. It was instead more about enjoying the comfortable silences and then filling it with the laughter that accompanied a story. This never stopped, even when the pair of them walked into Kara’s apartment covered in snow and were immediately embraced by Jimmy. Kara made her way to her spot and Lena took her place beside her. This woman had the innate ability to make Kara happy, regardless of whatever was happening in her life. 

“Did Kara tell you?” Alex asked Lena as she poured more wine into her glass. 

The momentary bliss Kara was caught in vanished into panic. Alex wouldn’t! Would she? 

“Alex…” Kara warned. 

“Tell me what?” Lena looked between the two sisters while the rest of the room held their breath. They all knew about Kara’s feelings towards Lena. Winn went so far as to say he shipped it. 

Alex smirked at Kara’s panic stricken face before she continued, “Mom wants you to come home for Christmas if you don’t already have plans.” 

Kara let out a sigh of relief. “Slipped my mind.” 

“I’d enjoy that if your family doesn’t mind having me again.” Lena smiled. 

“You may have replaced Kara as the favorite child,” Alex scoffed as she took a sip of her drink. “So whose turn was it?” 

They were playing Life but Kara had lost focus. Lena was going to be home with her again and that very thought exhilarated her. She looked over at her game partner, her best friend, the woman she loved. Kara looked at the way Lena smiled and the way she conversed with the people Kara loved most in this world.

“Looks like I’m getting married,” Lena laughed as she showed her card to her friends. “Who’s it going to be?” 

“Kara…” Winn muttered into his drink and sent the room into a bout of laughter. 

Lena batted her eyes at Kara. “Marry me?” 

“Yes! I mean- Um. Is that? I mean is that in the rules?” Kara couldn’t formulate a proper sentence if she tried. It was a joke, Kara knew it, but she thought back to the daydream she indulged in over Thanksgiving. The idea of marrying Lena? It wasn’t a bad one. 

“Look what you did, Lena! You broke her.” Alex joked. 

Maggie laughed. “She’ll restart if you give her a potsticker.” 

Winn took Kara’s last potsticker in his chopsticks and held it in front of her scarlet face. 

Kara giggled before she ate the food. “System’s rebooting.” 

By the time the game was over, two bottles of wine had been drained as well as three bags of chips. Alex shooed Kara away after she offered to help clean up. 

“Walk Lena home,” was Alex’s only remark. 

Kara grabbed Lena’s coat and handed it to her. “Ready?” 

“I wish I could stay.” Lena shrugged on her heavy jacket. 

“Me too,” Kara smiled at her. “But your business suit would’ve been a pain to carry in the snow.” 

“You’re right. I still can’t believe that my presentation date got moved to tomorrow.” 

Lena called a goodbye over her shoulder as she and Kara walked into the snowy night. 

“You’ll do great!” Kara said as she put an arm around Lena’s shoulders to keep her warm. 

Lena rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Thank you. You know what?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You haven’t walked me home in a while.” 

“You’re right… Guess you’ve been staying over a lot,” Kara’s heart drummed in her chest. “Not like I’m complaining though.” 

“I’d hope not.” 

Her heart continued to pump at an uncomfortable pace as words started formulating in Kara’s mind and slipping into her mouth. She felt like she was going to vomit. If she didn’t tell Lena now she was going to explode. “LenaIloveyou.” 

“I love you too, Kara. Why did you say it like that though?” Lena looked up at her. 

They stopped out front of Lena’s door and Kara stared hard at her boots. “No. I mean yes! But- Well…” 

Kara looked up bashfully to see Lena looking at her with a confused expression. She continued carefully, “I love you, Lena. I-I think- I might be- Well I am. I love you. But, you know. I’m- I’m in love with you.” 

Lena’s eyes widened in shock. 

“And you don’t have to feel the same way!” Kara continued to ramble. If she didn’t get it all out it never would come out again. “Obviously. I just- I needed to tell you because regardless of what might possibly happen… I just need you in my life. Friends or more. And I’m okay with friends, more than okay actually! So. Yeah. That’s it.” 

She continued to stare at Kara. 

“I think this is the part where you say something?” Kara asked. 

Lena took a deep breath and wrung her hands. “I-I don’t know what to say.” 

“That’s a start.” Kara smiled, the weight she had been carrying was finally lifted off her chest. Now all she needed was to know what Lena thought.

Lena chuckled, “Kara…” 

“Yeah?” She asked. 

Lena looked at Kara with sad eyes. “I’m sorry. I just- I need to think.” 

Kara had been punched in the gut before. Someone had picked on Alex in the fifth grade and Kara got into a fight with a kid who was much older than her. This, without a doubt, hurt more. “But we’re still friends, right?” 

Lena hesitated a beat before she hugged Kara. “Why wouldn't we be?” 

“Oh, thank god.” Kara breathed out as she hugged Lena tight. She let her go and looked down at her. “So, just friends?” 

“I can do just friends.” 

“So can I.” Kara smiled wide. It hurt a little less knowing Lena would still be there tomorrow and then the next. Her one fear was losing Lena over this and as much as Kara wanted this conversation to end differently, she still had Lena in her life. And that’s all that mattered. 

“Good night, Kara.” She removed herself from Kara’s arms and unlocked the door.

“Good night, Lena.” She smiled at her friend. 

“Text me when you’re back?”

“Always.” Kara replied. 

Lena closed the door and Kara took her time getting home. She thought over the interaction between her and Lena as her feet crunched in the snow. It was far from the romantic image she had in her head, that’s for sure. Kara unlocked the door and was thankful that no one was there to ask what took her so long to get home. She took off her jacket and went through her night time routine before falling into her bed, suddenly exhausted. Kara told Lena Luthor she loved her. 

Kara:  _ I’m home!  _

Lena:  _ Good. Good night Supergirl. I love you <3 _

Kara:  _ Good night! I love you too  _

And Kara did. But now she had to start loving Lena like a friend, not in the way she does now.  

“I need to think.” Lena’s voice echoed in Kara’s mind. 

Lena gave Kara an answer. So what did Lena need to think about? 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wanted to see what Alex thinks of all of this? Yeah, me too. It's a POV shift to our other disaster of a Danvers! Maggie is a genius, Kara is a mess, and Alex is sick of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, sorry guys! I'm back to school and the semester is pretty busy. I promise to update this when I can but I WILL FINISH THIS! Thank you for all your love and support, I hope this makes up for the last chap ;)

Alex angrily bit into one of Kara’s homemade Christmas cookies as she watched Lena rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. She could see her sister blush and melt into Lena before Kara became rigid. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex heard Lena ask. 

Alex scoffed. What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that you went and broke my sister’s heart and now she has to fall out of love with you! That’s what’s wrong, Alex thought.

“N-Nothing. My, um. Shoulder! My shoulder hurts.” Kara spoke quickly. 

I wish you weren’t so fucking awkward, Alex mused as she took another angry bite and then a swig of wine. 

“Now what did that cookie ever do to you, hmm?” Maggie’s arms slid around Alex’s waist and a gentle kiss was placed on Alex’s shoulder. 

“The cookie didn’t do anything.” Alex muttered but her anger subsided with each kiss Maggie placed on her shoulder. 

“Then what did?” Maggie asked as she rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder and saw Lena carefully rubbing Kara’s shoulder and Kara’s conflicted face. “Oh.” 

“Oh is right.” Alex took another drink. 

Kara had told Alex the morning after she admitted to Lena she loved her. Kara shrugged it off and said she was content but Alex knew better. Her sister put up a front and returned to the normalcy that was Kara and Lena but something was different. Alex still saw the longing looks but now Kara looked away, almost ashamed. What Alex also saw, and what made her blood boil, was that Lena looked the same way Kara did. The both of them would flirt, hug, cuddle, hold hands, and whatever else they did but the result was still the same. One would realize they slipped up and awkwardness would follow. 

Lena finished rubbing Kara’s shoulders and she held Kara’s gaze before she looked down, cheeks pink. Alex was going to vomit. She could cut the sexual tension in the room with a paper-clip. 

Kara turned and glared at Alex. “Those are for the Christmas party tomorrow!” 

“Making sure they aren’t poisoned,” Alex raised up a Christmas tree cookie as if she were toasting Kara. “They aren’t by the way.” 

Kara rolled her eyes as she stood up. “I’m going to the cafe to study. Neuro practical tomorrow.” 

Alex winced. “It’s hard but you’ll be okay.” 

“Want to come?” Kara asked Alex as Lena started gathering her things. 

Maggie discreetly tugged on her shirt and gave her a look that screamed, “You’re not leaving.” 

Message received, loud and clear. “Next time. Don’t stay up too late.” 

“I’ll make sure she comes home.” Lena smiled smally at Alex. 

“Oh I-” 

Maggie cut her off. “Thank you, Lena. We’ll see you later.” 

The duo waved goodbye and Maggie turned to face her girlfriend. “You could have turned her to stone with that look you were giving her.” 

Alex shrugged. “So?” 

“So? Lena is still our friend. And Kara loves her.” 

“And that’s the problem! Kara loves her and Lena hits her with the whole ‘just friends’ bull after a semester’s worth of flirting back. She  _ hurt _ Kara.” Alex turned and pinched the bridge of her nose the same way Kara does. This wasn’t fair and Alex was mad on Kara’s behalf. She didn’t know what she could do except be there for her little sister, but she didn’t understand. 

“Would you rather have had Lena tell her she loved her back when she didn’t really know yet? Besides,” Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her close. “I did the same exact thing to you, if memory serves me right.” 

Alex deflated and rested her forehead against Maggie’s. “You did…” 

“I really had to think about if I wanted to date this sarcastic, pre-med asshole-” 

“Hey!” Alex interrupted. 

Maggie smiled, her dimples flashing as she reached up and pressed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex felt like she was floating. “Anyway. I needed a push. I had thought myself out of us because I didn’t want to lose your friendship but when I saw you hurting? Not looking at me? Being all cute and mopey…” 

Alex rolled her eyes as Maggie poked her sides. 

“That was it. I was at your door. You’re the best risk I ever took.” 

“I’m so in love with you it’s disgusting.” Alex laughed as she kissed Maggie again and tangled her hands in her curly back hair. She could feel Maggie smiling as she pushed her up against the counter. 

Maggie laughed and gave Alex a quick peck on the lips before she pulled away. “I had a point to this and you’re distracting me.” 

“Me? Distracting?” Alex kissed Maggie’s neck and slowly ran her hands down her back. “Never…” 

Maggie scoffed and pushed her away with a laugh. “Danvers!” 

Alex dramatically sighed and kissed Maggie’s nose. “Yes, listening.” 

Maggie shook her head at her with a huge smile on her face. She reached up and fixed Alex’s hair before continuing, “Anyway. What I was trying to get at is that I get where Lena is coming from.” 

“You do?” Alex asked confusedly. 

“Yeah. Shockingly. We know Lena well enough that she thinks about everything she does. Each decision is calculated and weighed against the odds. Then you have Kara who just follows that gigantic heart in her chest with little regard to the brain in her skull.” 

Alex considered it as Maggie kept going. “Lena is thinking right now. She just needs a little…  _ push _ in the right direction.” 

Maggie gave Alex a devious smile that made her fear what she was about to ask. “What are you thinking of…?” 

She scampered into Alex’s room and came out seconds later with a bushel of green leaves in her hand tied together with a pretty red ribbon. Maggie sauntered over and held the mistletoe above their heads as she slowly kissed Alex. “A push.” 

*** 

Alex waited in her car outside of the science building for Kara. As she drummed her cold fingers against the steering wheel, she went operation "Christmas Miracle" in her head. Alex and Maggie had filled in the boys as they decorated the apartment this morning for tonight’s Christmas party. Everything would go on as if nothing was different. They would get changed into their matching onesies, eat a home cooked dinner at the dinner table for once, take a family picture, and then head over to the living room to watch Christmas movies. Nothing out of the ordinary, save for the mistletoe hanging conveniently over the spot Kara and Lena normally sit. 

The plan would work, hopefully. If kissing Kara under the mistletoe didn’t serve as the final push for Lena, the candids James takes tonight might. He did this every Christmas party. Jimmy always brought his cameras and snapped pictures of everyone throughout the night. He took one of Alex’s favorite pictures of her and Kara two years ago. Alex had her arm around Kara’s shoulders and both were in mid laugh while their hot chocolate mugs clinked together. Even though Alex wanted a picture like that again, the plan was for James to capture the way Lena looked at Kara or vice versa. Lena did like facts after all and pictures seem like a pretty great way to give her cold, hard evidence. 

Alex leaned her head back against the headrest. Was she putting her nose into something she shouldn’t be? Absolutely. Was she crossing a line? Probably. Did she care? Nope. This is her heart broken baby sister and if she could potentially fix that? Alex would do anything. 

She turned her head to see said baby sister sulking to the car. Oh no. 

Kara opened the door and slumped into the seat with a defeated look on her face. 

“That bad?” Alex asked. 

Kara nodded. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

She shook her head. 

“Want a cookie from Dan instead?” Alex pulled out the wrapped cookie from the center console. 

Kara gave a little grin as she took it from Alex. 

“There we go.” Alex laughed as she started to drive to the apartment. She made sure to play Kara’s favorite songs to cheer her up. “I think Lena might be there already.” 

Kara shrugged. “Probably. She dropped off her stuff this morning so we can leave as soon as we get up.” 

“I can’t believe we’re going home already.” Alex parked the car and stepped with Kara. 

“Finally. This semester needs to end!” She groaned as she stomped up the steps and through the door. 

“Little Danvers!” Alex heard James roar as Kara walked in. 

Alex followed behind and was crushed by his hug as well. He looked like he was going to bust the seems on his onesie.  “Big Danvers!” 

She laughed as Maggie took his spot. “Hey, babe.” 

“Hey,” she kissed Maggie and looked down at her red spotted Christmas onesie. “You look adorable.”  

“You will too once you get changed!” Maggie handed her pajamas and went to talk to Winn. 

Alex spotted Kara and Lena talking in the kitchen. Whatever Lena was talking about changed Kara’s previously defeated face into one of pure joy. She was laughing while Lena played with her fingers. Alex smiled as she heard a camera shutter go off. The plan was starting. 

She quickly got changed and helped set the table with Winn. Maggie and Kara brought out the food while Jimmy and Lena took care of pouring drinks. As for Kara, she waited until everyone had a drink before Alex nodded at her. 

Kara stood up, a huge smile stretched across her face. She cleared her throat before she raised her glass. “This semester has been awful for all of us. Some did research, others almost blew up a lab-” 

Winn and Lena clinked their glasses together with a giggle. 

“-others started clinical, while some of us had practicals that took over our lives. No matter what we went through this semester, we got through it together. So here’s to us, to our love for each other, and to our unwavering loyalty. I love you all.” 

“Cheers!” The group replied as they clinked their glasses and bottles together and dug in. They all talked and laughed until the plates were almost licked clean. Once the dishes were cleared, the family photographer ushered them all onto the couch for another family photo.This time in onesies and not Halloween costumes. Alex nervously looked up at the mistletoe hanging over Lena and Kara’s spot. 

Maggie nudged her. “Don’t give it away!” 

They all squished onto the couch and threw their arms around each other. The flash went off, Jimmy approved of the picture, and everyone went to their designated spots to start the first Christmas movie. 

Alex put her arm around Maggie as she watched Kara and Lena sit next to each other. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara leaned her cheek against the top of Lena’s head. They looked like puzzle pieces fitting together in just the right way. They looked… natural. As if they were meant to be like that. 

Maggie squirmed next to her and whispered, “How haven’t they noticed?” 

“A meteor could fly past Kara and she wouldn’t notice.” Alex whispered back. 

As the rest of the friends watched the movie, Alex and Maggie watched Kara and Lena. Each minute that past where one or the other didn’t notice the mistletoe was excruciating. Just as Alex was about to scream to look up, Kara tilted her head back and laughed at the movie. Alex heard the laugh die in her throat as Kara continued to look up, horrified. “What’s that?” 

Everyone sat forward, smiles plastered on their faces. 

Lena hummed and looked up, eyes wide. 

“Oh, that? I picked it up for a little holiday spirit!” Maggie chimed in, her voice sickeningly sweet. “Isn’t it great?” 

“Bloody wonderful.” Lena’s Irish accent slipped into her nervous voice. 

“You know what that means!” Winn laughed as Jimmy discretely aimed his camera at the pair. 

Kara shook her head and looked at Lena. “We-We don’t have to…” 

Lena bit her lip. “Just one kiss.” 

“Just one kiss.” Kara repeated, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. 

Kara waited until Lena nodded before she leaned down and kissed her gently. 

The kiss wasn’t long, it was over before it even started, but Alex knew that the plan worked. Why’s that? Maybe it was because of the almost inaudible gasp Lena let out, or the redness that covered Kara’s face, or the fact that the two of them looked at each other in a way that begged for the other to lean down one more time. 

Content, Alex turned her attention to the cheesy Christmas movie and let the other two figure out their shit themselves. Her job was done. She high-fived Maggie and smiled at the boys. 

Mission “Christmas Miracle” accomplished. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is conflicted. Alex might get murdered. Lena has a secret. And Eliza is the biggest shipper of them all. Merry Christmas for the Disaster Danvers Sisters and their Girlfriends.

I kissed Lena, I kissed Lena, I kissed Lena! 

The thought flew around her head like a trapped bee. Constantly buzzing and hitting itself off the inside of her skull. I kissed Lena. She couldn’t accept it, not really. Kara couldn’t fathom that they had sat under mistletoe and kissed in front of their friends. It was unbelievable to think that Kara’s lips finally met Lena’s in a quick and gentle kiss. Kara didn’t hear the TV or really see the Christmas lights hanging around her apartment. She shut her eyes and all she heard was Lena’s intake of breath and fireworks explode behind her eyelids the second their lips touched. One second Lena was there, the next they were pulling away and Lena looked up at her with her pupils as wide as saucers. Kara wanted nothing more than to bring Lena to her again but that’s not what friends do. 

She turned over in bed and Lena was there, fast asleep with her hair spread out around her like an inky pool. Kara wondered what she thought about the kiss or even the evil plan their friends had concocted last night. She was convinced that the mission had ended at them kissing but Kara should have known better by now. The party ended with Kara and Lena going to bed together as they always did but with side comments made by their friends. Neither mentioned the mistletoe and slept as if Kara’s brain hadn’t officially lost all function. They got up, had their coffee, and packed the car to head to the Danvers’ for the holidays. 

Kara and Lena were in the middle of singing along to Halsey when the group chat started to blow up. 

“What’s going on?” Kara risked a look over to Lena whose cheeks where redder than the flannel she was wearing. 

“Just pictures. Pictures from last night.” That Irish accent. Kara had been hearing it more often than not. Lena did say it slipped into her speech when she was excited, but it also happened when she was nervous. It was endearing, but Kara didn’t understand why Lena was suddenly nervous around her. She had an idea, and she hoped that admitting her feelings wasn’t the cause of Lena’s nervousness. Or now the kiss. 

“Jimmy takes amazing pictures during this party. Why do I hear your accent? Not that I’m complaining, it’s adorable, but it means you’re nervous or upset or whatever.” 

Lena bit her lip, and Kara noticed she was fighting off a smile. “There’s just a lot of pictures of us is all.” 

And there were. Kara looked at them now with a feeling more mixed then the drinks from last night. There were two pictures she couldn’t stop looking at. There was one where Kara and Lena were curled up together on the couch. The mistletoe was in clear view, but they remained under it, blissfully unaware. Kara had her arm around Lena to hold her close as she laughed, and Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile stretching across her face. 

The other one made Kara’s heart thrum in her chest. The picture showed Kara talking to someone not in the frame but what it did show was Lena staring at Kara with a look of utter adoration. Her head was held up by her hand and a gentle, crimson smile lit up her green eyes. That look was equivalent to the way Alex looked at Maggie, to the way James looked at Lucy, or even the way their cousin Clark looked at Louis. It was a look of love, and Kara warmed at the thought that Lena was looking at her like that. But why? They’re friends as per Lena’s request. Friends don’t look at each other like that, or kiss under the mistletoe with a yearning to keep kissing. Also, sisters should mind their own business. Between the confusion that was Lena Luthor to the slight anger at her sister, Kara made the decision to go for a run at 5:00am. 

She quietly got changed and left Lena peacefully unaware that Kara had even left. Kara regretted her decision the second she stepped foot into the cold winter morning. There wasn’t any snow yet but the cold air that felt like daggers in her lungs suggested otherwise. Kara started to run but her thoughts easily caught up to her. Her mind kept coming back to kissing Lena or whether she should strangle or hug Alex. Instead of pondering on either fact for too long, Kara just turned up her music. 

Kara ran her 3 miles with her head overflowing with thoughts and her ears ringing from her music. She walked into her house to her mother making coffee in a bathrobe that matched her Christmas pajamas. 

“Isn’t it too cold for a run?” Eliza poured a mug and smiled at her daughter. 

Kara shrugged as she took off her hat. “Can you save me some after I thaw myself out in the shower?” 

“Of course, sweetie. Want anything in it? Maybe some mistletoe?” 

“MOM!” Kara groaned as he put her head in her hands. 

“Maggie told me,” Eliza chuckled as she rubbed Kara’s arm. “Pretty proud of herself.” 

“I don’t know if I should murder them or throw them a party.” Kara grumbled. 

“No murder for Christmas. After tomorrow you can kill them. We just need a Christmas picture with everyone and they’re all yours,” Eliza kissed Kara’s cheek. “Go shower. You’re freezing and you smell.” 

“Gee. Thanks.” Kara smiled as she sorely climbed the stairs to her room where Lena slept soundly. 

Kara took off her cold gear and stripped down to her running tights and sports bra. She stretched out her shoulders before she grabbed a change of clothes from her bag. She was a about to leave for the bathroom before she heard a muttered, “Holy fuck.” 

Kara turned around to see a red-faced Lena quickly turn away from her. 

“Oh. Hey, mornin’!” Kara smiled. “Did I wake you up?” 

“N-no. Nope. No. I just- you’re here now. I’m up.” Lena took a quick glance up at Kara  and the blush grew deeper. 

Kara could have sworn Lena just stared at her abs. “Well… I’m getting a shower. Be right back?” 

Lena nodded furiously as Kara stepped out of the room more confused than ever. She was built, she knew that. Years of sports and running had toned her body, it was an inevitable side effect. Kara walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up, her glasses were off, and her abs and arms looked toned. There was no denying that Lena was staring at her. But friends don’t do that. Kara shoved the implication of Lena’s actions down as she stepped into the steaming stream of water. 

*** 

The day passed in a blur of good coffee, meaningful conversations, and glares at Alex. The next thing Kara knew, she was racing down the stairs like she used to when she was five to open up her presents. She started with her stocking that was overflowing with candy. Everyone had one, even Lena. As Alex and Kara sat on the floor going through their candy and ripping open their gifts, Mr. Danvers came into the family room with mugs of hot chocolate for everyone. Eliza appeared after him with two bags that she gave Maggie and Lena. 

They both began to protest but she waved them off, “Just open them! Merry Christmas!” 

Maggie pulled out a National City Police department hoodie with a smile. 

“Only a couple more years!” Mr. Danvers clapped her on the back. “You’ll be the best they ever have.” 

Lena pulled out a National City University crewneck one size too big, exactly the way she liked her sweatshirts to fit. Eliza smiled as Lena rushed to put it on. “There’s a note in there too, sweetie.” 

Kara watched as Lena opened the red envelope to reveal a handwritten note. She knew what it said, and she expected Lena’s eyes to glaze over when she read the words.

_ I know you like Kara’s, but I bought each of my girls their first NCU sweatshirt. You’re no exception, Lena. Merry Christmas to the newest edition to our family. _

_ Love,  _

_ Mom _

Lena looked up only to find Eliza hugging her already. “I hope you like the color. Kara and Alex suggested the gray.” 

“I love it,” Lena’s voice was thick as she hugged Eliza back. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime. Now, who wants pancakes?” Kara’s mother asked as she put her arm around Lena’s shoulders and lead her into the kitchen as if she had been doing it for years. Lena really does belong in this family, and that made Kara’s heart happy. 

They all ate breakfast in their pajamas and talked about their gifts. Eliza asked about the annual New Year’s Eve party while Elijah and Lena talked about research. It was controlled chaos, and Kara loved everything about it. Once they were done, Alex left Maggie and Lena to talk to their parents while they did the dishes. 

“Did you two talk?” Alex asked. 

“We wouldn’t have to talk if someone didn’t devise a plan to have me kiss her.” Kara glared. 

“Kara, you don’t-”

“I can’t tell if I’m pissed or thankful.” 

“You can be both?” Alex offered. “I just- you really need to talk to her there’s- just talk to her.” 

Kara stopped scrubbing a plate and looked over at Alex. “You know something, don’t you?” 

Her sister refused to lift her brown eyes. 

“Alex…” Kara warned. 

“You idiots need to talk.” 

“Look how well it went the last time.” 

“For once, listen to me!” It was Alex’s turn to glare at Kara. “Fine. Maybe I crossed a line or 5 but I was doing it because I thought it would help! But you  _ need  _ to talk to Lena.”

Kara caught onto the sense of urgency in Alex’s voice. The anger subsided slightly as she nodded her head. “Fine.”

“Good. Let’s finish these. I want to try the whiskey Dad got me.” 

They finished and Kara turned to find Lena watching the Danvers sisters intently. 

What’s going on? 

*** 

Christmas passed with less glares at Alex and more thoughts in her mind. Lena had been acting differently since they mistletoe incident. Kara had chalked it up to the fact that Lena could have been pissed at her friends or she felt bad for kissing Kara. Maybe she regretted it. But after the conversation with Alex, Kara didn’t know what to think anymore. She wanted to take Alex’s advice and talk to Lena but they didn’t have much alone time together. When they did, they were asleep within seconds. Kara pondered bringing it up but she walked into her room the night before New Year’s Eve to find Lena wringing her hands together in bed. 

“Lena?” Kara asked as she shut the door behind her. “Are you okay?” 

“I am so sorry,” Lena looked at her as she stood up. “The whole kissing under the mistletoe? I’m so sorry, Kara.” 

Kara cocked her head. “Why are you apologizing? I should be apologizing it was my sister-”

“It was me,” her accent thickened her words. “It was my fault that happened.” 

 “What-” Kara started but Lena cut her off. 

 “Sit and let me talk because if I don’t tell you now, I’ll just never tell you.” 

Kara sat down in her bed confused and very concerned about the pacing woman in front of her. 

“I was- Me and Maggie were at her apartment drinking one night and- well you came up,” her accent was thick and she refused to look Kara in the eyes. “And I- I don’t know but I made a comment about how I may have over thought you. Over thought us and I needed to rectify it. I don’t remember how but I might have mentioned that I have always wanted to kiss someone under the mistletoe. Maggie came up with the plan on the spot and I agreed to it. We were drunk and- Well. I didn’t expect her to go through with it.” 

Kara’s mouth hung open as she stared at Lena. 

“Please, don’t be mad at Alex or Maggie or the guys. It was my fault and I don’t want to be the one to cause a fight.” 

“Over thought us” blared like a fog horn in Kara’s mind. 

“So, I’m sorry.” Lena sighed. 

Kara barely heard it. “What do you mean by ‘over thought us’?” 

She trained her green eyes at the floor and bit her lip. “Exactly what you think it means.” 

The blonde grappled with the hope rising in her chest. “Tell me what you mean because once I think I have you figured out, I just get lost again. Please, Lena? Tell me what you’re thinking I can’t keep up with this guessing anymore.” 

Lena took a deep breath in and kept her eyes lowered. “The night you told me you loved me, I didn’t think twice before I told you no. It was out of my mouth before I could take it back because you’re… You’re Kara Danvers and I’m just… Lena. I’m a Luthor. A girl like you doesn’t fall for a girl like me. So I said no because you deserve so much better than me.” 

Kara’s eyes widened as her own words came out of Lena’s mouth. 

“I came to NCU to start over and get away from Lillian. I wanted a place where no one knew me but you ruined that plan in seconds. I didn’t expect to fall for the first girl to show me kindness but there’s something about you, Kara. The moment I met you, I knew you were special. You make me feel like I’m invincible. You look at me and I feel like I’m worth something… You love me for who I am, not who my family is, and you showed that in so many little ways I cannot possibly count them all. That’s what terrifies me. I am terrified that when I mess up, I’m going to lose you. Lose your love, your strength, your friendship. So I said the easiest thing I could to keep things where they were.” 

Lena sighed, her shoulders falling and she looked up at Kara pleadingly. “I thought I could be friends with you but I should have known better. I couldn’t keep myself away and I knew I hurt you, even if you tried to hide it. I went and kissed you under the mistletoe and- Kara, I wish I had done it sooner. I should have kissed you in the newspaper office, or before your practical, or any other time we were alone. Then those pictures and the way you look at me-” 

Kara gulped. “What are you trying to say?” 

“I-I guess that was a very long way of saying that I am in love with you Kara Danvers. I’ve loved you from the very first day,” Lena looked defeated and drained. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I had to tell you so you wouldn’t murder someone for Christmas.” 

She would normally laugh but Kara had one thought on her mind as she looked at the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. Kara loved Lena with every ounce of her being, and now? There was only one thing she could do. 

“Please say something…” 

Kara smiled. “I have a better idea.” 

She crossed the room in one stride and kissed her in a way that screamed, “I love you too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE NOT DONE YET! Stay tuned for the next update! I love and appreciate you all <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made. Kara is in love. Alex is worried. Eliza pops some bottles.

Kara woke up to Lena reading the news on her phone like she always did each morning. Everything appeared normal but it was far from it. Last night, Kara’s world had been turned upside down, spun backwards, and only righted itself when her lips pressed against Lena’s. She kissed Lena Luthor, and the crazy thing about that was Lena kissed back. Over and over again. 

Lena looked over at her with a smile. “Good morning sunshine.” 

“I said that first.” Kara grumbled in her rough morning voice. 

“Maybe…” She put her phone down and turned to Kara. “How did you sleep?” 

“I had this weird dream that I kissed this beautiful girl… I think she said she loved me?” She smiled as Lena rolled her eyes and pulled Kara close. “I’m having a hard time remembering.” 

“Oh, are you?” Lena brushed loose strands of golden hair away from Kara’s face. Kara noticed that Lena’s movements were slower, as if she were savoring the feeling of Kara against her fingertips. “I might be able to help with that…” 

Kara smiled into the lazy morning kiss as both she and Lena pulled each other closer. She let her hands travel the length of Lena’s spine and then tangle in her black hair. Kara let her fingers trace the outline of her jaw and race across Lena’s collarbone. The smile on her face didn’t falter as the kiss grew deeper and Kara continued to chart unknown waters with her hands. The best part about it was that Lena was smiling too. 

She didn’t explicitly remember Lena pulling Kara on top of her but it had happened at some point. Kara marked up her memory loss to the feel of Lena tracing her biceps, or her fingers in her hair, or just the simple fact that Lena’s lips were on hers. Kara broke away from Lena to catch her breath but that plan was foiled. She looked down at Lena who smiled up at her with slightly swollen lips and her hair spread around her head like an onyx halo. 

“I love you.” Lena said, just as breathless as Kara was. 

“I love you too.” It was effortless to say it. 

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. Kara collapsed into Lena and nuzzled into her neck while Lena wrapped her arms around Kara. 

She pulled away from Lena once more and, without thought, blurted out a question. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” 

Lena looked up at her, her cheeks pink and a playful smile on her lips. “You sure you don’t want to take to dinner first?” 

Kara deflated slightly and panic began to rise. “I-I well. Yeah, of course we can- I mean- We can go wherever-” 

Her ramble was cut off by Lena’s lips on her own. Lena broke away and smiled up at Kara. “I’m teasing you.” 

“Oh!” Kara smiled wide. “So is that a yes?” 

Lena nodded and Kara hugged her. 

She laughed and kissed Kara on the cheek. “Should we tell your family?” 

Kara smiled at her deviously. “Mom and Dad? Absolutely. Telling our friends on the other hand...” 

***

Kara:  _ I talked to Lena last night about the mistletoe idea _

She put her phone down and helped Lena hang lights around the apartment for the New Year’s Eve party. 

“Do you think they’ll buy it?” Kara asked for the hundredth time as she draped the lights over the bookshelf. 

Lena chuckled as passed Kara a new strand of fairy lights. “I think they will.” 

The plan that they concocted in the morning was simple and harmless. Kara and Lena would act awkward around each other during the party because they had talked about the mistletoe incident last night. The both of them would say something had happened but will not divulge what that something was. No hugging, no cuddling, absolutely nothing. The hope was to make their friends nervous that they had messed up just for a tiny bit before Kara and Lena announced that they were together. The only issue Kara had about this was that she couldn’t lie to save her life. 

Alex:  _ What happened?  _

Kara:  _ Something. I don’t know but I’ll talk to you when you get here? _

“Say half truths, love.” Lena reminded her as she folded the blankets on the couch. “We did talk about the mistletoe last night and something happened.” 

Kara kissed Lena’s neck as she encircled her arms around her waist. 

“And we absolutely can’t do this.” Lena sighed as she melted against Kara. 

“But you’re my girlfriend…” Kara hummed as she kissed Lena’s cheek. Lena Luthor was her girlfriend. Kara could do all the things she has been yearning to do with Lena. She could hug her, kiss her, cuddle with her, take her on dates… The list was long, and Kara couldn’t wait to start. 

“And as your girlfriend I’m asking you to stick to our little revenge plan.” Lena turned around and rested her arms on Kara’s shoulders. 

Kara pouted. 

“Don’t give me puppy dog eyes, Kara Danvers.” Lena said sternly. 

Kara continued to do them. 

Lena took her bottom lip between her teeth. “Everything’s ready, right?” 

She nodded, eyes still as wide as a puppy begging to go outside. “And no one will be here for a couple more hours!” 

Lena shook her head with a laugh before she kissed Kara. 

Kara laughed back as she lifted Lena off the ground and carried her to her room. 

“Kara!” Lena squealed as she clung onto her girlfriend. 

The only thing Kara could do was laugh and kiss Lena back. And not drop her of course. 

*** 

What Kara didn’t anticipate being difficult about this plan was keeping herself away from Lena. The both of them would end up gravitating towards each other or reach for the other’s hand only for one of them to remember the plan. They would smile at each other, look away, and turn back to whoever they were talking to. Kara saw Alex look between the two of them with a look of pure confusion. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her brown eyes shifted between the two woman as she took sips of champagne. Kara held her breath as she saw the penny drop. Alex’s eyes widened and so did Maggie’s. 

“Lena, so I read this book the other week…” Maggie started as she steered Lena to the living room and Alex dragged Kara into her bedroom. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked in a hurry. 

“N-Nothing! It-Well nothing.” Kara stammered. This wasn’t good, she can’t lie. Especially to Alex. This plan was about to fail before it really even started. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops that she was dating Lena. She had told her mom, who had jumped up and down and hugged both of them. Her dad hugged them too and had whispered to Kara, “I finally like this one.” 

“Me too.” Kara whispered back. 

Lena and Kara proceed to tell them that they had this plan to get a little payback for the mistletoe incident. Of course, Eliza approved of it wholeheartedly but worried about Kara lying. And, as always, her mother knew best. 

“You’re lying.” Alex deadpanned. 

“I-Well we talked about it last night!” Kara’s face was red from the combination of deceit and the memory of kissing Lena until they both couldn’t breath. 

“You told me. So what happened?” 

“Something…” Kara looked up and Alex looked… she looked worried. Nervous almost. 

“And?” Her sister implored. 

“I-I just-” She was going to lose it. She was about to tell the truth and ruin the surprise. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Maggie popped her head in and smiled at the both of them. “There you two are. The ball’s going to drop soon, let’s go!” 

Alex gave a small smile to Kara. “We can talk tomorrow about it, okay?” 

Kara smiled wide. “Oh we absolutely have to.” 

Her sister gave her an odd look as they gathered around the TV with their friends. Jimmy started pouring everyone more champagne while Winn put hats on everyone with a laugh. Alex and Maggie stood next to each other while Lena came to Kara’s side with a smile. 

“Hey.” Kara smiled back. 

“Hey.” Lena clinked her champagne glass to Kara’s in celebration. 

“5!” Everyone shouted. 

Kara looked at Lena in her black dress with her lipstick stained champagne flute. She looked as gorgeous as she did the first time they met. 

“4!” 

She couldn’t believe that all of this had started with the girl who stole her seat in September. 

“3!” 

This intelligent, loving human being she had fallen in love with by mistake had been the catalyst to an adventure Kara didn’t expect. 

“2!” 

Kara’s life had always been filled with laughter and love but Lena amplified it. From their innocent coffee dates to study, to late nights spent at the other’s place entangled in each other speaking of nothing and something all at once, Kara felt the shared adoration they had for one another. Kara had denied her feelings for this woman for months. She had ignored her heart leaping in her chest when Lena’s green eyes landed on her. She ignored the elation of her soul who screamed elatedly, “That’s the one!” 

But now… 

“1! Happy New Year!” 

Kara turned and kissed Lena. Kara had noticed the way they fit together, like two missing puzzle pieces finally connecting. Her world made more sense with Lena Luthor in it, and Kara hoped to whatever was up there that she did the same for Lena. Because this? This woman, her love and her strength, would be something Kara would adore until the sun sets in the east. 

The smile that Lena gave when they broke away from each other warmed Kara to her core. They turned, Lena’s lipstick smudged while Kara’s lips were a new shade of red, to their friends who stood with their jaws dropped. 

“Kara, love. Did you forget to tell them that we’re dating?” Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. 

She shrugged. “Must’ve slipped my mind.” 

“YOU HAD ME WORRIED WE MESSED UP!” The new couple was tackled by Alex and the rest of the friends who had started laughing. 

Lena explained the little revenge plan to them as they continued to celebrate the new year. Kara only partially paid attention to the conversation as she watched her girlfriend. She had made the connection that their anniversary would be New Year’s Eve and if Kara got to bring in the new year with Lena Luthor by her side? 

“What are you staring at?” Lena asked her. 

“You.” Kara didn’t hesitate. 

Lena’s cheeks went pink as she held Kara’s hand and rested her head on her shoulder. “I love you, Supergirl.”

“I love you too. Always.” Kara replied. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of these fools ;) If you think THIS was fluffy... oh boy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't want to go to work. Kara has a plan.

_5 Years Later on New Year’s Eve…_

It was cold, even for Kara Danvers. She was suddenly thankful for the plush white throw rugs Lena had purchased and strewn across the gray concrete floor of the penthouse. They at least kept her toes warm and muted her footsteps to the kitchen. Kara yawned as she pulled open the fridge to gather her supplies to make Lena breakfast. 

She spread out what she needed on the white marble island and quickly got to work mixing the pancake mix. Kara took a quick glance over the city as it slowly blinked awake in the winter morning. She smiled, the city view from the floor to ceiling windows never ceased to amaze her. If it wasn’t below freezing, she would have leaned on the balcony the rested beyond the window with her eyes closed, wind in her hair and her girlfriend by her side. 

It was an adventure to get to where they were now. Within the blink of an eye, Kara and Lena had walked across the graduation stage and then into a new phase in life hand in hand. Lena quickly took to the family business and rose to the position of CEO within a year of graduating. Kara got a job at the best pediatric hospital in the city, which also happened to be where Alex worked as a general surgeon. Despite the busy schedules, Kara and Lena always made time for each other. Kara would often visit Lena in her new penthouse not only because she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, but also because Lena’s new penthouse was three blocks away from National City Hospital. 

“Please tell me you’re going to add some color…” Kara had whined on one of the first nights she spent at Lena’s. The entire place was white, off white, or gray. It felt as sterile as Alex’s operating room. Also, Kara Danvers had a horrible relationship with the color white. 

“I did!” Lena countered as she sipped on her red wine. 

“The plant I bought doesn’t count.” 

In retaliation, Kara would “accidently” leave her colored throw blankets on the couch or softer pillows on the couch. She would buy cute little plants she knew Lenaa couldn’t possibly kill. Eventually, Kara couldn’t stand the blank white walls and started to give Lena pictures that were framed in colorful frames. Kara looked at one of those pictures now with a soft smile on her lips. It was a picture of Kara and Lena embracing under the cherry blossoms in Japan when they had visited Lex. He had snapped the picture with a sly smile that eerily resembled Lena’s. 

“Thank you for making my sister happy,” he had said to Kara when he dropped them off at the terminal 3 years ago. “Keep it that way, okay?” 

“Always,” was Kara’s answer. 

It wasn’t long after that conversation that Lena handed her a small box wrapped in a red ribbon. Kara opened it to find a key and a handwritten note, _I assume your apartment is empty since all of your stuff is here… Move in with me?_

It was all fun and games until they decided to decorate the bedroom. They had fought over the color of the comforter, the sheets, the rug, the walls. It ended when Kara rolled her eyes and kissed Lena in the middle of Home Depot. 

“As long as I can sleep next to you, pick whatever you want.” 

Lena sighed as she looked at Kara’s color scheme of navy blue and yellow and her scheme maroon, silver, and black. They ended up leaving the store with navy blue and silver things. 

Kara poured the pancake mix onto the pan and set to make a full pot of coffee. If the noise didn’t wake Lena up already, the smell of coffee most certainly would.

Just as Kara finished plating Lena’s pancakes and pouring her coffee, Lena shuffled out of their bedroom with a yawn. Her hair was a mess and hanging over half of her face. She was wearing Kara’s Superman shirt with oversized flannel pajama pants. God, she was gorgeous, Kara thought. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Kara handed Lena her cup of coffee. 

Lena smiled and raised the mug to her lips. She took a sip and quickly replaced the mug for Kara’s lips on her own. “Happy anniversary, love.” 

Kara pulled her closer and enjoyed the taste of coffee that lingered on Lena’s lips. She chuckled as she kissed the top of her head. “Happy anniversary.” 

“You made breakfast.” Lena said with fondness as she sat down at the kitchen island to eat. “My second favorite thing about today.” 

Kara sat next to her with her plate of pancakes. “And what’s the first?” 

Lena looked at her under her eyelashes and bit her lip. Kara’s stomach twisted in knots. “Oh, I think you know.” 

She chuckled despite her pink cheeks and kissed Lena on the cheek. “We would have gotten to that after breakfast if someone didn’t have to go to work.” 

Lena groaned and buried her head in Kara’s neck. “Don’t remind me.” 

Kara put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

Lena began to trail her fingers up and down Kara’s bare arm. “I could call in sick…” 

Her protest died in her throat the second Lena kissed Kara’s jaw and then her neck. 

Kara took a sharp intake of breath. “Lena. Jess will murder me if you miss your meetings today.” 

“I’m the CEO of the company. It’s not like they can fire me... “ Lena hummed into Kara’s ear before she kissed Kara slowly. She melted into Lena’s touch and pulled her close. 

Despite every urge that told Kara to pick Lena up and take her to bed, Kara pulled away. “Work. You have to go to work and I promise we can pick this up the second you walk in the door.” 

Lena grumbled and pulled away after a quick peck on the lips. “Fine. Make me a plate to go?” 

Kara nodded as Lena turned on her heel and walked into their bedroom. 

“Do you have everything for the New Year’s party tonight?” Lena called from the bedroom. 

“Yep!” Kara replied. 

“Can everyone come this year?” She called again. 

“Yeah, shockingly!” Kara practically demanded that everyone to come this year, even her parents. She even invited Lex who had flown in 2 nights ago and was staying with a friend in Star City. 

Kara could hear the stilettos before she saw Lena. Her mouth went dry as she took in the tight, off the shoulder dress with a v-shaped neckline and bright red lips. Lena’s hair was loose and wavy in a way that Kara’s hand twitched to run her hands through it. 

“See something you like?” Lena asked as she sauntered by. Kara didn’t try to hide the face that she was staring at Lena. 

“I usually do…” Kara trailed off as she went to kiss Lena. She felt Lena’s hand against her chest and Kara looked up at her with big blue eyes. 

“If I have to wait until I get home,” Lena kissed Kara on the cheek and opened the door. “So do you.” 

Kara chuckled, “Wait.” 

Lena smiled as Kara kissed her on her cheek. “I’m going to be late, babe.” 

“Right! Okay, just remind me I have to ask you something when you get home?” 

“Of course.” Lena smiled over her shoulder at Kara as the door closed. 

Seconds later, Kara’s phone rang. 

“Hey, Jess!” Kara greeted as she rushed into the bedroom to get changed. 

“Hello, Ms. Danvers!” Jess chirped. “Is Ms. Luthor on the way?” 

“She is,” Kara smiled as she grabbed her keys. “The plan is officially starting. She needs to be busy all day.” 

“Just as we discussed. Are you on the way to get the last of the party supplies?” 

“I got those already. I just need one more thing…” 

***

“... and then I tackled him!” Everyone howled with laughter as Maggie recounted her latest daring adventure as the police captain. Her gold wedding band reflected the light as she used her hands to talk. 

“I have heard the story 5 times this week.” Alex chuckled as she sipped her drink. 

Kara glanced at her sister’s wedding band with a smile. “You love it.” 

“No. I love her. There’s a difference.” Alex looked at Maggie with the same look she always had. 2 years of marriage hadn’t changed anything between the two of them. They were still as in love as they were since their sophomore year of college. 

Jimmy shook his head. “What I would’ve done to get a picture in the paper of you tackling that GIANT!” 

He had made a name for himself after college and landed a job as a photographer for the Daily Planet, a newspaper in Metropolis. He loved every second of it and Kara made sure to get an extra newspaper from the next city over delivered every Sunday to see his pictures on the front page. 

“Did you use the new GPS tracking gadget I made?” Winn asked. Along with Jimmy, Winn also made an impact straight out of college. Lena had introduced him to one of the robotics departments owned by L-Corp and it was a match made in heaven. He was up for publication in a famous science journal and had traveled across the world to showcase his newest “toys” as he fondly called his inventions. 

Lex also was there and drinking whiskey with Alex and Kara’s dad talking about cancer research while Eliza sipped her wine as she checked the ham in the oven. It was organized chaos, and Kara loved every second of it. The only thing that was missing was- 

Lena burst through the door, her cheeks pink from the cold outside. “I am so sorry I’m late everyone. Work was-” 

Lex immediately handed her his glass of whiskey. “See why I gave it up?” 

“I hate you.” Lena laughed as he pulled her into a hug. 

“Perfect timing, sweetie. Everyone grab a plate, dinner is ready!” Eliza called. 

They sat or stood at the kitchen island and talked about their day. Apparently Lena’s day kept getting filled with random assignments and meetings. Kara smirked at Alex who nodded. They drank, ate, and eventually made their way to the living room where the countdown to the New Year was quickly dwindling. 

“Work was really that bad?” Kara asked as she handed Lena a flute of champagne. 

Lena sighed. “It was unnaturally busy. Once I would finish something, something else would magically take its place.” 

Kara shrugged as she put one arm around Lena’s waist and another in her pocket. “It’s over now. You’re home.” 

“What did you have to ask me?” She looked up at Kara. 

“5!”

Five years with this woman. 

“4!” 

Four months of planning all of those meetings for Lena to be late to her own party. 

“3!” 

Three times Kara almost messed up and had her heart pounding in her throat, almost like it did now. 

“2!” 

Two words Kara was hoping to hear. 

“1! Happy New Year!” 

Only one thing to ask now. 

Lena turned to kiss Kara but Kara had already dropped to one knee, a smile plastered on her face. “Remember how I had to ask you something?” 

Lena’s hands shot up to her mouth and she nodded. 

“Lena, I loved you the second I met you. Even if I didn’t realize it at the time.” 

Everyone around them laughed, they remembered that time in Kara’s life as if it was yesterday. 

“But I loved you then. I love you now and will continue to love you. Always,” Kara could feel herself starting to tear up. “Lena Luthor, will you marry me?” 

Lena flung herself into Kara’s arms with a continuous stream of, “Yes, yes, yes...” 

*** 

Kara woke up with her head on Lena’s chest as Lena read the news on her phone as she always did. For a moment Kara thought that she was back in her room at her parent’s house before she realized she was in the room she painted with Lena, in the bed they spent hours picking out, and covered in sheets that were a silver color because they fought over which colors the bedding should be. Even though she didn’t have her glasses on, Kara could see a silver band on Lena’s finger. 

Lena turned and smiled back. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

“I said that first.” Kara grumbled as she pulled Lena close. 

She chuckled and nuzzled into Kara. “I love you, Supergirl.” 

“I love you too. Always,” Kara took Lena’s hand and played with her ring. “And forever.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. All of your comments, kudos, and asks has made my first fanfic an AMAZING experience. I hope I ended this well and I hope you enjoyed this crazy ride. Whether you have been here since the first chapter or you binge read it and have reached the end, I appreciate you all. Thank you a thousand times over. I hope to continue to write more for this amazing fandom of ours but for now, this is K signing off. 
> 
> P.S. Come scream at me on tumblr (parum-leo) to write more or if you have prompts!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So This is College (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726516) by [The_Lost_Luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Luthor/pseuds/The_Lost_Luthor)




End file.
